


So You Wished So It Shall Be

by crazyaboutto



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Romance, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutto/pseuds/crazyaboutto
Summary: I am Spiderling-space on tumblr and these are the ficlet requests from there. The first chapter is index.Reader is considered to be MC/Yuu and everything is written from 3rd POV
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu | Player, Deuce Spade & Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Idia Shroud/Yuu | Player, Jack Howl/Reader, Jack Howl/Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia & Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Yuu | Player, Sam & Reader, Sebek Zigvolt & Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Trey Clover & Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italic indicates thoughts

**INDEX**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Riddle Rosehearts, female reader;_ Having a crush on a hopeless romantic reader angst ending

 **Chapter 3:** _Riddle Rosehearts, female reader;_ Having a crush on a hopeless romantic reader happy ending

 **Chapter 4:** _Trey Clover, female reader;_ Getting finger trapped with Reader

 **Chapter 5:** _Malleus Draconia, gender-neutral reader;_ Reader teaches how to dab to Malleus

 **Chapter 6:** _Azul Ashengrotto, female reader;_ Azul being oblivious to Reader’s flirting

 **Chapter 7:** _Idia Shroud, female reader;_ Crushing on the Reader who defeats him in video games all the time

 **Chapter 8:** _Idia Shroud, female reader;_ Idia and Reader who defeats him all the time in games get a closure

 **Chapter 9:** _Leona Kingscholar, gender-neutral reader;_ RSA bullies harassing his partner

 **Chapter 10:** _Grimm, female reader; Reader wraps Grimm into a burrito and treats him as a baby_

 **Chapter 11: **_Leona Kingscholar & Ruggie Bucchi, gender-neutral reader; _Reader and Ruggie put cucumber near Leona and record what happens

 **Chapter 12:** _Trey Clover, female reader;_ Reader gets homesick while baking together with Trey

 **Chapter 13:** _Jack Howl, female reader;_ Jack and his crush the Reader hide under Azul’s desk

 **Chapter 14:** _Rook Hunt, female reader;_ Reader who is scaredy-cat goes to fright fest with Rook

 **Chapter 15:** _Divus Crewel, female reader;_ Reader’s mom and Divus are bffs and they encounter each other while shopping costume for Reader 

**Chapter 16:** _Malleus Draconia, gender-neutral reader;_ Reader and Malleus spend Halloween night by visiting abandoned places

 **Chapter 17:** _Sebek Zigvolt, gender-neutral reader;_ Reader tells Sebek an urban legend and strange things happen

 **Chapter 18:** _Deuce Spade, female reader;_ Reader helping Deuce out for Halloween decorations

 **Chapter 19:** _Sam, gender-neutral reader;_ Reader works for Sam during Halloween

 **Chapter 20:** _Cater Diamond, female reader;_ Reader celebrates every month’s 14th day as Valentine’s Day with Cater by making homemade chocolate

 **Chapter 21:** _Azul Ashengrotto, female reader;_ Reader sees Azul's baby picture, thinking it is adorable and reacts accordingly

 **Chapter 22:** _Silver, female reader;_ Reader and Silver go to New Year Celebrations and share their first kiss

 **Chapter 23:** _Sebek Zigvolt, female reader;_ Reader makes chocolates and gives it to Sebek while confessing her feelings on Valentine's Day

 **Chapter 24:** _Azul Ashengrotto, female reader;_ Reader decides to confess her feelings on Valentine's Day with prompt: "just kiss me, I can’t take this anymore"

 **Chapter 25:** _Ace Trappola, female reader;_ Ace has a crush on Reader and get jealous, they fight about it and he ends up confessing his feelings


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fandom~!! Can I request a little angsty drabble with Riddle having an unrequited crush on a female reader who's a hopeless romantic and keeps getting her heart crushed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than I expected! Hope it’s as angsty as you wished anon!
> 
> Italic indicates thoughts

Riddle wondered if (Y/N) was doing it on purpose. He thought she secretly enjoyed getting herself a heartbreak. (Y/N) had been a student of NRC for 4 months and this was her 8th crush. It was the 8th time that her dreams of getting together with a new crush of the week sunk. Riddle didn’t know why he took a liking to a person such as her but the heart wants what it wants. While she was open about what she felt, what she thought, yet Riddle wasn’t. He preferred to keep his emotions to himself, afraid that should he reveal them, he would be mocked or worse (Y/N) would avoid him. So he didn’t say anything to anyone, even to Trey, about the butterflies in his stomach every time he saw (Y/N), the way his eyes search for her everywhere he went. _I can’t tell (Y/N) how I feel about her but at least we can spend some alone time as friends._ That was when he decided to have a one-on-one tea party with (Y/N).

The first tea party went awkward, more awkward than Riddle anticipated. Still he was grateful that there were no Ace, Deuce nor Grimm to mess up his time with (Y/N).

“Well this is… interesting…” was what (Y/N) said while smiling at Riddle. The second he saw it, Riddle’s cheeks got covered with heavy blush. He quickly got up from his seat, hoping that she didn’t see him blushing but his sudden movement caused the hot tea to spill on him. He yelped as his face turned red out of embarrassment.

_Why did this have to happen in front of her?_

He was about to use his magic to clean up his outfit and cool down the burnt area then (Y/N) took the napkin and tried to wipe away the tea with one hand while blowing air with her mouth and fanning with her other hand. “Does it burn much?” She asked, looking at him right in the eyes.

_Why are you so kind?_

“No…” He answered. He shook his head, hoping to get himself back to reality. “I’m fine.” He stepped back; with a wave of his hand, his outfit got cleaned.

“Wow!” She said. “Do you know how much this would be useful for me? It took my 1 hour to remove a ketchup stain!”

“Next time, you can come to me and I can remove it in 1 second.” Riddle answered. He didn’t know where he found the courage to say that.

“Oh don’t worry, I will!” She then giggled, causing his heart to skip a beat. “By the way, why did you want to have tea with me?”

Riddle gulped. “I put you through trouble a lot.” He recalled his overblot episode. “I thought at least I can do something to make you relax. I know headmaster puts you through a lot.”

“I know right? He doesn’t do anything and I get to do random chores.” _Was I a random chore to her?_ “I’m talking about grabbing parcels for him, counting chalks and other school stuff to keep taps on them.” She paused. “I’m not talking about that, you know, you’re my friend, I wouldn’t see you as a chore.”

_Did she read my mind? She said I’m her friend!_

“Thank you (Y/N).” Riddle sat on the chair again. “You can tell me whatever on your mind. I’d love to listen.”

She sat down as well. “Actually there is something I need to tell to someone. I can’t tell this to Deuce or Grimm and especially to Ace. Promise this will be between us?” She held out her pinky finger. “You need to pinky swear otherwise I won’t tell.” Riddle was confused on what pinky swear was. “Two people held each other’s pinkies and promise on something and that promise is never broken. We have this where I come from.”

“I promise.” Riddle said as he extending his pinky finger and held hers. A shiver ran down his spine from that little contact.

“Good… This is embarrassing to say but I kinda have a crush on … Ace…”

_What?_

“Don’t give me that look please. I don’t know how I developed it. I just think his hair is nice.”

_How is this even possible?_

“Ginger hair looks cute.”

_I have ginger hair too!_

“Told you it was silly.”

Riddle took a couple sips from his tea while trying to find words to say. “No it’s okay. It happens to everyone.”

With that, this became their routine, they talked about how their week went, almost every two week (Y/N) mentions a new crush. “I just think Epel’s height is too adorable.”

_I’m short too!_

“I like horses and Silver can ride one!”

_I’m in equestrianism club too!_

And finally today was the worst day of all. “I don’t know why I thought it would work. Who am I to think Vil would see me in a romantic light?… I just found his dedication to his principles attractive.”

 _I FOLLOW RULES TOO!_ Riddle wanted to shout his thoughts, his feelings but he held himself back.

“You know, Riddle, there is something I need to tell.”

_Oh!_

“Promise that you won’t think of me any other way after I tell you.”

_Wait what’s that suppose to mean?_

“I promise.” He extended his pinky which she interlocked with hers immediately.

“You made me feel something I didn’t feel before…”

_Is this what I think it is?_

“…Truly I never felt this before and I love it…”

_Is she going to confess her feelings?_

“…All those weeks we spent together made me realize it..”

_She is!_

“You’re like a brother that I’ve never had!”

“Oh?”

“I’ve never had someone to confide in before and the way you listen all my worries and comfort me…”

Riddle didn’t hear what she said next. He saw her mouth moving and heard sound coming but didn’t understand what she was babbling. Even when (Y/N) bugged him, he barely felt it.

“Aww man, I forgot to write essay for Trein’s class. Would you be upset if I leave early this time?”

“Of course not, go ahead.” Riddle managed to speak. He hoped his voice didn’t reveal the storm that was going in his mind.

“Thanks! How about we play cricket this Saturday to make up the lost time?” She suggested; in return Riddle only nodded. “Great! See you on Saturday!”

Then she was gone, leaving Riddle to his thoughts.

_I did everything I could. I followed every etiquette rule. All my life I’ve ever loved one person and wanted her to love me back. Was it too much to ask?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m only gonna change the ending of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be from 3rd POV of (Y/N)  
> Italics indicate thoughts

“You know, Riddle, there is something I need to tell.” (Y/N) said, anxiety slowly building up. This was a risky thing to say, having the potential to ruin her friendship with Riddle but it was now or never. She couldn’t live with this secret anymore. “Promise that you won’t think of me any other way after I tell you.” She really hoped he wouldn’t think of her as a weirdo or as someone who would try to take advantage of a friendship.

“I promise.” Riddle extended his pinky which she interlocked with hers immediately. She never felt more relieved than this moment. Her heart was beating rapidly, hoping that Riddle couldn’t hear her heart pounding.

“You made me feel something I didn’t feel before…” (Y/N) bit her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks burning. “…Truly I never felt this before and I love this feeling…this euphoria, the giddiness and butterflies in my stomach.”

_Here goes everything._

“I don’t know how I didn’t realize it before now that I run through every private tea party we had in my mind and everything I told you… All the boys I had a crush on having one common trait with you.” (Y/N) took a deep breath and gathering all the courage she could at the moment.

_I got this, I got this, I got this!_

(Y/N) looked Riddle straight in the eyes. “I like you more than a friend. I think— no I know I was just projecting my crush on you to others. I didn’t know I was doing it until today.”

(Y/N) searched Riddle’s face for any sort of reaction. What she saw was wide-eyed and speechless Riddle. _Damn it! I shouldn’t have said anything. Now I ruined everything!_ (Y/N) could feel another heartbreak coming which was something she could live with but she couldn’t if Riddle never spoke with her again. “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me for a while. I must have made it awkward for you to be in the same room with me.” Riddle didn’t open his mouth again. (Y/N) was getting up from her seat, picking up her bag and blazer from the chair. “I’ll just leave…”

“No!” Riddle yelled, jump scaring (Y/N).

“No?” _What does that mean?_

“You don’t need to leave.” Riddle responded, followed by faint whispering. “I see you the same way.”

“Oh, you mean the same way before I told you about my feelings?”

“What? No! Why is this so hard?” He was giving her mixed signals now. He put his hands on both of her shoulders while making eye contact. “I like you the way you like me.”

_Did I hear him right? He also has feelings for me!!_

A wide smile spread across (Y/N)’s face. She couldn’t contain her happiness and wrapped her arms around Riddle’s neck, pulling him to a tight hug. She quickly let him go and couldn’t help but start rambling. “Does this mean we are dating? Wait you didn’t ask yet nor I didn’t ask you so we aren’t dating but do you want to date? I mean I want to date you. Did I say too much date? Never mind. Should we have a couple’s name? Like merging our names or surnames? Oh oh how about both!…”

Before (Y/N) could continue, Riddle interrupted her. “I would love to date you too, (Y/N).” When (Y/N) saw redness on his cheeks, her giggling ensued. “Would you like to be my girlfriend, (Y/N)?”

She loved the way he said her name, bringing a silly little smile to her face. “Yes!” She replied with all the enthusiasm she could offer. “Oh we should take a couple’s selfie and change our Magicam status. But first… can I kiss you?” (Y/N) said which caused Riddle to go stiff and stop breathing. “I meant on the cheek! Not on lips! Gosh, I swear I am not making things awkward on purpose!” (Y/N) could swear that her face must have been as red as Riddle’s hair. _Why did I just say that? Everything was going smoothly!_

Riddle nodded, “I would like that.”

With that, (Y/N) leaned Riddle’s cheek and planted a quick kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey Clover and Reader getting into an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet that no one asked for but one that I wanted to give as a late birthday gift to a friend
> 
> Italics indicates thoughts and past conversation
> 
> Enjoy the crack!

(Y/N) could swear that she really thought this through. What she didn’t consider was how it would have gone. She just wanted to win the prize from the bet pool that first-year squad created. While the bet pool was her idea, the rest of the gang was more than happy to indulge.

_“Let’s add ‘throwing cake to a prefect’s face’ to the list!”_

_“Only speak slang with Vil and Riddle!”_

_“Use laser pointer near Leona and Ruggie and record their actions!”_

_“Make people ask what yeet is and yeet them!”_

_“Finger trap vice prefect!”_

She thought Chinese finger tapping, though they called it just finger trapping here, a vice prefect would be the least deadly thing she could do. She considered her options. Lilia would probably pull a reverse card. Ortho was too precious for this. Rook was… Rook… better not get involved with him at all costs. Jamil could use Snake Whisper then learn all the other bets. Jade would make her work in Mostro Lounge. Ruggie would make her pay for his time or make her wash clothes. But Trey… he was the best option she had. He would laugh it off and she would still be alive.

So she chose him and conducted a plan with zero chance of backfiring. First, she would find Trey. Second, she was going to get into a situation that she could shake his hand. Third, she was going to hold the finger trap by putting her finger’s tip on one side. Forth, when she was going to hold his hand, she would move her hand so one of his fingers would enter the other side of the trap. Finally, she would quickly pull her hand and force his other hand’s finger into the trap. Voilà! He would be finger trapped! She could take his video then she would run away.

It was a perfect plan!

She checked the clock and guessed that Trey would be in his dorm at the moment. She wore a long-sleeved shirt to hide the finger trap. When she went there, she saw Trey in Rose Garden, wearing his dorm uniform.

“Hi Trey!” He turned to face her and waved. She was feeling giddy, knowing that the prize money was so close. The problem was that she couldn’t think of any occasion that would lead to a handshake so she chose to use the confusion element. “Congratulations Trey!” She extended her hand.

“Eh?” He was confused yet he wasn’t someone who would a hand hanging so his hand moved to shake her hand.

_Aha! It is working perfectly!_

Except it wasn’t…

Instead of pulling her hand away, she accidentally got trapped too! She didn’t understand it until Trey’s hand moved with hers. _Opps!_

Both she and Trey were looking at their index fingers which were trapped together. “I think we can remove it if we turn our fingers slowly.” (Y/N) tried to soothe the air since Trey didn’t look amused.

“What is this?”

“It is called a Chinese finger trap back in my world but here you just call it finger trap.” After the look she received, she added. “I have no idea how it got here! I swear!”

Trey let out a short laugh, his glasses sliding on his nose. He pushed them back with his non-trapped hand. “I can use magic to remove it.”

“No no no! We are talking about our fingers here! I love having my index finger intact for some reason.” (Y/N) trusted his magic abilities but not when there was a small chance of it not working properly. “Do you have scissors in your room? We can cut it open.”

“Hmm… I do but how will we walk until there? We can’t face forward at the same time.” His voice grew weaker as if he had an idea that he didn’t want to voice out. His expression changed, eyes closed while letting out nervous laughter. “I could carry you on my back until my room if you want.”

“Sure.” (Y/N) thought he didn’t expect her to accept because he grew quiet whilst fixing his glasses.

Trey turned around, allowing access to his back. (Y/N) held onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his torso. All was good until she felt Trey’s hands under her knees. _How did I forget I was wearing a skirt? And without stockings?!?!_ (Y/N) felt her face burning. She was glad that Trey couldn’t see her face at the moment.

“My room is only a couple minutes away so hold on tight.” She hoped that no one would see them like this. “Hope Cater isn’t in the room…” Trey mumbled under his breath. (Y/N) wouldn’t understand what he had said if her head wasn’t nuzzled at his neck.

The ride to his room was smooth, not seeing anyone fortunately. When they reached Trey’s room, he opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door. Before (Y/N) could get back on her feet, they heard a click sound.

“You both look too cute, perfect for Magicam ~<3” _Oh shit!_

Trey let her knees go, letting her step on her feet. “Please don’t put it on Magicam.” Trey asked with a painful smile on his face, holding his glasses with his free hand.

Cater saw their hands. “Oh I see…” He winked, rapidly getting up from his seat and walking towards the door. “I will leave you love birds alone!” He said with a wink, closing the door behind him.

(Y/N) felt her cheeks blushing. She just wanted to the ground to swallow her then when Trey saw her face.

_I should have thrown cake to one of prefects’ faces! At least I wouldn’t die of embarrassment!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a short Drabble of Gender neutral MC teaching Malleus how to dab? Malleus was the one who asked to be taught because he thinks it'll help him become more approachable to others. Extra soft and extra crack please ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we yeet people who dab but for Malleus, there will be an exception.  
> Italics indicate thoughts

Malleus has always wanted to have friends just like people he saw but his name alone made people stay away from him. He secretly thought going to NRC might help him have friends and blend in but it didn’t. Maybe it was the way he spoke. “Hello fellow younglings!”

He later learned no one uses “youngling” anymore. To this day he thinks the reason behind not having friends was saying that, being outdated. So when he met (Y/N) of Ramshackle who did not fear him, he wanted to be friends. And he somehow managed to do it.

As the friendship grew, he noticed a couple of quirks of them such as saying a made-up word called “yeet” and lower their head to their elbow whilst raising their arms in a parallel way. Malleus didn’t understand the gestures at all, thinking that it is something youth do to greet each other. Naturally, he wanted in, learning what his classmates do so he could join them. Henceforth, he asked (Y/N) to teach him in ways of juveniles.

“One needs to experience ‘yeet’ to understand it but I doubt anyone has that much courage to make you experience it. I can teach you how to dab and when to use it though.” _So that was what it was called._ (Y/N) showed the movement. “It is called The Dab and the action is called dabbing. You dab when you win at something, a game or argument… anything accepted. Or when you lose and you accept the defeat.” (Y/N) asked Malleus to show it and applauded when he did it successfully. Malleus wanted to test out what he had learned immediately but there was no opportunity for it in the middle of the night.

The next day he was waiting for the night to come so he could visit (Y/N) again but fate had other plans. Apparently, the fairies stole a magic crystal that kept the school’s temperature stable. Since it involved fairies, Malleus was invited to the dorm prefect meeting for the first time.

Headmaster wanted to put all responsibilities on the student’s back. None wanted to be a part of it while Leona and Kalim were forced to help but Malleus was able to dodge this idiotic task. He saw this as a win then he recalled what (Y/N) had said.

This was the moment when Malleus would showcase his new and trendy move, so he dabbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you’re enjoying the fandom so far :> May I please request Azul with a fem! MC who has a huge crush on him and it’s pretty obvious to everyone.... except him (the tweels are absolutely baffled at this) Thank you so much!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to say… I’ve been in the fandom since the beginning of July. I recently decided to go to the producing content side. I’m also writing multi chaptered fanfic and thought a writing blog such as this would make my brain jog.
> 
> I was going to post it with a different format but since it is a ficlet, I couldn’t send a lot of screenshots of what I had written
> 
> This is written from Azul The Oblivious’ POV.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts.

It all started when (Y/N) asked to work part-time in the Mostro Lounge. He observed that (Y/N) was diligent and reliable based on how she had dealt with overblot incidents, his included. Hence he accepted her application. Plus, since she wasn’t from Twisted Wonderland, he didn’t have to get her insurance! Azul would get a new trusted worker and the cost would be lower! Azul could hear a ka-ching sound in his mind.

And that was how everything started to become weird with her. Every day when she came to work, she would bring him a drink, let it be a cup of coffee or some type of herbal tea. _Is she trying to get a raise? Well, she better not!_ And she’s always had that smile whenever Azul wanted to talk with her. _Is she touched in the head? We are talking about inventory. What is there to smile about?_ Azul really thought there was something wrong with her. Maybe the lack of magic and being from another world made her strange.

“Azul! I made you gluten-free cookies!” There stood (Y/N) with a tray full of cookies in the octopus shape. _Is she making fun of me?_ (Y/N) extended the tray to showcase her work. “I hope you’ll like it.”

“(Y/N), your work doesn’t involve bringing me food and drink.” Azul pushed his glasses back.

“I know but I wanted to do so.” She smiled even her teeth showing. “It took my whole day. Please try them for me…” (Y/N) was looking directly to his eyes now, a pleading look for him to obey her whim.

Azul took one cookie and brought it to his mouth, savoring the taste. His eyes widened, not expecting the outcome. He had to admit that it tasted delicious. Humming in response, “We can add this to Mostro Lounge’s menu but we need to change the shape.”

Azul noticed her smile faltering. “But I made these especially for you. Look at their shape, ain’t that cute?”

“Did you put something in those?” Azul inquired, not wanting to fall into a prank though he doubted (Y/N) was the type to do it.

“My love…” _What is that supposed to mean? If she doesn’t want to give up the recipe, she could have just said it._

Before Azul could voice his opinion, the twins walked in. “Shrimpy! What did you bring us?”

Jade put his hand on his chin. “I believe those are for Azul only.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would (Y/N) do that?” Azul was so focused on the twins’ laughter that he failed to notice a blush covering (Y/N)’s cheeks. “You can eat the rest. I need to keep my daily calories in check.”

# 🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙

“You look tired, Azul. Do you want me to massage your shoulders? I guarantee instant relief!” There she goes to make weird comments! What is her endgame?

“This is not how you will get a promotion, (Y/N).” Azul stated.

“I don’t care about promotion. I just wanted to do something for a friend.” Her voice grew quieter when she said friend as if not wanting to say the word. _It is not like I force her to be my friend. Why is she acting odd?_

“Fine but you have to tell me what you want in return.” _Life is all about giving and taking._ Azul knew it very well.

“Alright then…” (Y/N) took a deep breath. “I want your day. I mean a whole day to spend with you.” _What a stupid request!_ Even though he didn’t understand the reason behind it, he decided to humor her and accepted her deal.

“It’s a deal!”

# 🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙

“For the last time, I’m telling you. It is not a date!” Azul was frustrated with Jade and Floyd’s impertinent teasing.

“Aww, Azul is going on a date with Shrimpy! ~~” Floyd laughed.

“It seems little octopus has grown up too fast.” Jade added instead of stooping Floyd.

“(Y/N) sees me as her friend. This is a friendly outing.” If Azul didn’t promise (Y/N) that they would be alone together, he would have invited the twins so they would shut up with their pestering.

Luckily, (Y/N) walked in that moment. Azul needed to take a second look at her, looking up and down to her attire. She was wearing a knee-length, sweetheart strappy purple dress which light grey ending. She had a seashell-shaped necklace. She looked astonishing, Azul had to admit. But that dress wasn’t fit for the weather, she would get cold. “It is 20 degrees outside, (Y/N). You’ll freeze and I won’t be the one responsible for it.”

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows, she opened her mouth to say something then changed her mind. “Let’s just go.” She neared him, taking his hand and pulling him with her.

When Azul and (Y/N) disappeared from eyesight, Jade and Floyd exchanged looks. “Fufufu, I wonder when he will realize.”

“I want to watch them. Azul will be entertaining to watch.” Floyd said. Jade agreed with him and both started following Azul and (Y/N) to their date.

# 🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙

“I told you that you would feel cold, (Y/N).” Azul took off his jacket and wrapped around (Y/N). She put her arms through the sleeves, wearing the jacket. For a moment he thought she looked cute in his coat and he didn’t notice how close they were standing. Azul saw (Y/N) close her eyes and leaned toward his face. “What are you doing?”

“Oh ah… I-I was…” She stammered, trying to find correct words. “You know what? Never mind! I am going to tell you bluntly!”

“Why are you acting silly?” Azul questioned.

“Silly? You dum-dum, I like you! I’ve been flirting with you the whole time and you kept friend-zoning me! Look, if you don’t like me as a boyfriend likes girlfriend, then I understand but please tell me.” She sounded defeated.

“Flirting?” Azul said softly as if talking to himself. He then remembered their every interaction after his overblot incident. _How did I miss this?_ He read how two people flirt and date thoroughly so he knew everything there was to know about.

“I am asking this as open as possible. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Azul lost his composure, his glass sliding on his nose, his cheeks flaring up. He quickly fixed his state, adjusting his glasses. He tried to find words and just when he got enough courage to speak, that went down the drain when he heard familiar laughter.

“Azul and Shrimpy are funny to watch!~~”

“Indeed they are, Floyd.” Jade was wearing his signature smile.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, Azul.” Azul didn’t know if he could be any more flustered. On one side the twins were teasing him and on the other hand, (Y/N) was waiting for an answer. He could deal with Jade and Floyd later but he knew he needed to give an answer to her. Unfortunately, he couldn’t find words for it so he only nodded. “Does that mean yes?” She asked and he nodded in approval. “That’s great!” (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Azul’s neck, pulling him closer and planted a peck on his cheek.

At that moment, Azul knew he lost his poise then and he knew that neither Jade nor Floyd would let this go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idia finds out his long time crush is the person who has been beating him in an online game he likes to play. His crush invited him to play one day and she totally beat him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After teasing Idia’s certain “guide to romance” booklet in Azul ficlet and headcanons, I knew it was Idia’s turn.
> 
> I changed one thing about your request. I hope this level of crack will be to your liking.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

As usual, the second Idia's classes had ended, he ran to his room to play the game. He didn't have all night to game so he had to make the best out of it. When Idia reached his room, in a flash he turned on game application*. Then he saw that dreaded name... Noobmaster69... Idia had met noobmaster69 a couple of weeks ago when they got matched in Street Wizard*. Idia was so confident in his skills until that game, the one that he lost remarkably. He didn't understand what happened at first because he was an expert in Street Wizard, there was no way that he could be defeated. So he challenged again which resulted in the same manner. After they played, noobmaster69 sent him a friend request so they could challenge each other again but he wasn't always online like Idia was. _Coward!_

Until now, every time noobmaster69 challenged him, Idia always lost which was embarrassing for a gamer such as him but now he was prepared. Every time noobmaster69 wasn’t online, Idia played against random opponents and Ortho. He practiced for every possible fighting technique he could think of. The noob did not stand a chance against Idia anymore.

Ortho arrived as Idia sent the challenge request. “I know you will win brother!” Ortho cheered for him. Now everything was personal, he needed to win to be a good example gamer for his little brother. Noobmaster69 accepted his request and soon they started playing. Their matches would end when one player wins 5 times. Idia won the first 2 rounds, getting more confident by the minutes. “I knew you would do it, big brother. Only 3 more left!” Then everything started to spiral out of Idia’s control. The noob won 3 times in a row and followed by both Idia and him winning one more time. The score was now 4 to 3 and Idia was losing again, something he could not let it happen.

It did happen. Idia’s hair flared up, turning red. He wanted to shout at his screen and break his keyboard but Ortho was with him and he didn’t want his baby brother to see him that way. When Ortho asked if Idia wanted him to hack the guy’s computer, Idia almost agreed, yet he wouldn’t stoop low for a game. He wanted to win thanks to his gaming skills. Everything was calm until he received a message.

“Don’t be such a noob xD Maybe you will win next time ;))) I doubt it though :D”

That message caused his hair to turn red again. That guy was the most annoying person he ever encountered. Idia was frustrated but at least he had something to look forward following day, the board game club meeting which currently had a new member. (Y/N) was invited by Azul who knew Idia developed a crush on her after a couple of interactions. He might have been a pro gamer in the online world and destroyed people behind the keyboard but when it came to face-to-face talking, he was a _noob_ even though he didn’t want to admit it. His _mangas_ didn’t help him to interact with a girl at all either.

# 💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

“Oh, Idia you came finally.” (Y/N) waved as Idia entered.

 _Speak words, you know some words._ Idia hummed in response and took a seat across Azul and (Y/N). Today they were going to play a strategy game that Azul and Idia used to play alone so they had the experience. _At least I can win somewhere._ Idia thought gleefully whilst a wicked smile forming on his lips.

They played a couple rounds and the all-time winner of the week would be decided in the last round. Azul rolled the dice but the card he picked caused him to fail. Idia was sure he would practice his dice rolling again. Then Idia rolled the dice. _I won!_ He was about to announce his winning only to be interrupted by (Y/N)’s cough. “Are you getting excited to lose, Idia?” _Ah, she said my name again!_ Idia shook his head to collect his thoughts. _What did she mean by it?_ “You see I guessed you would play just like this so I kept this as a last resort. Who would have known that it would work?” (Y/N) chuckled as she showed her cards to Idia and Azul. _No no no! How did he lose again? It was her first time playing. This is not possible!_

Idia was about to protest but she spoke first. “Don’t be such a noob, Idia. Maybe you will win next time.” She giggled then added, “I doubt it though.”

_Huh?_

_That line…_

_NO WAY!_

_Idia.exe stopped working. Please try again later._

Idia’s mind was going haywire and trying to connect the dots. _That is exactly what noobmaster said. But that is a guy, not a girl. But noobmaster never said anything about their gender._

“Does he always do this when he loses?” (Y/N) asked Azul.

Idia ignored her question to Azul and asked his own. “Are you noobmaster69?”

“Yes. How did you know? I only got that account a couple of weeks ago.”

 _So I’ve been crushing on the girl who was wiping the floor with me when playing???_ Idia was both thrilled and upset to find this out. On one hand, his crush was a vicious gamer but on the other hand, he called noobmaster so many _not so friendly_ names. At least he never wrote those words but he accused noobmaster of cheating once. _How will I take that back now? And she is still waiting for an answer._ “I am the guy you’ve been beating in Street Wizard.” Idia admitted.

“Nice. Wanna play again? I might let you win this time if you want.” She teased him, causing Idia to blush furiously and his hair blowing up again. “At least you accept your defeat with honor.” She put a hand to his shoulder, kindling his heart. _At this rate, I will die from a heart attack._

Idia secretly wanted to have a gamer girlfriend, imaging that they would play together. Now that it became real minus the dating part, he didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I meant digital distribution platform such as Steam, Uplay (f u ubisoft) and Origin
> 
> *Street Fighter reference
> 
> I wanted to change my name to noobmaster69 on PS but it was already taken shshhsh


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, i'm the one who asked for the idia x noobmaster69 drabble. i love it pls i love it so much i keep smiling whenever i reread it. if it's not too much, can i ask for the last part of it, please, like maybe a closure between them (idia gets confessed on by noob midgame) it's okay if it's a short drabble or if you take your time writing it, i will patiently wait for it. thank you again so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate thoughts

Idia was glad that he was surrounded by the things he was familiar with. During the last online game he played against Noobmaster69… ahem (Y/N)… he accidentally slipped that he would rather play Speed Need. Unfortunately or rather fortunately for him, (Y/N) didn’t have that game so they needed to play against each other manually which meant that (Y/N) had to come to his room. Idia freaked out after he offered it but before he could change the subject, she accepted to come over.

Idia was in a panic. He even tidied up his room and hid his ~~hentai~~ certain manga. His room was only this tidy on the day he arrived at NRC at the beginning of the term. Then she came, Idia’s heart was racing. “What is this smell?” Idia purchased Vil’s cologne, it was an impulsive decision. “Honestly, it smells fantastic!” _Hehe, she likes how I smell._ Idia thought with a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

Since (Y/N) had never played Speed Need before, Idia had to teach her. In a way, he was happy that he was teaching her how to play a game and since it was her first time, he would win! After she practiced a couple rounds, it was time for the tournament. Idia couldn’t help himself but grin widely as she crashed her car a couple times at the beginning of the game.

Then a miracle happened and she passed him, winning again! Then they went for another round. Idia won this time. Previously they decided whoever wins 2 out of 3 would be the champion of the day. On t

“God, you’re adorable when you’re so fixated on the game. I love that about you.” Those words caused Idia to crash his car which allowed (Y/N) to pass him and win again but Idia didn’t care about the game at that moment.

If she had magic, he would have thought that she paralyzed him with a jinx but it wasn’t the case. “Hey, Idia are you okay?” He saw her hand waving in front of his eyes, he still couldn’t move.

“Wh-wh-what did y-y-you say?” Stuttering at that moment was not in his plan at all. _I must have looked so pathetic!_

“That you’re handsome?” _No, she didn’t say that, did she? Or was I too focused on the game to not realize it?_ “That blue color makes you look attractive?” _This has to be a dream! Stuff like this only happens in anime._ “That I can’t figure out how you got that body even though you rarely leave your room.” _Since this is certainly a dream, I can say what I really want to say._ “That you look adorable when you focus on something and I just love it?”

That was it for Idia, his dreams meant he was the one in charge. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve met. Your lips are so kissable. I’ve always imagined having a gamer girlfriend and now here you are.”

“Girlfriend?” (Y/N) asked, sounding confused and amused at the same time.

“And this is where we kiss.” Idia leaned toward (Y/N), eyes closed.

“Well if you want a kiss, I’ll give you one.” _Hehe, this is where things get more intense in anime._

Idia was ready to get his first kiss ever even if it was just a dream but just like all good dreams, his ended abruptly when he felt a touch of lips on his cheek. _That felt real?_ “You haven’t asked me out yet, Idia…” (Y/N) patted his chest. _This feels real too. What kind of dream is this?_ “You won’t get another kiss from me unless you ask me out officially.” (Y/N) said with a cheeky tone.

“This doesn’t make sense. In all animes I’ve watched, this is where we…” Idia stopped himself before blurting out anything else.

“Oh wow, you’re really fast one, aren’t ya?” (Y/N) let out laughter while holding on Idia’s shoulder. He felt the vibrations caused by her laugh. “This isn’t VR, dearest, it is real life.”

 _Oh Zeus no! Please let this be a dream!_ Idia’s mind went haywire. He confessed his feelings because he thought it was just his imagination. Otherwise, he wouldn’t do it in real life. He froze in his spot, not even blinking for a second.

“Hey, are you okay?” (Y/N) snapped her fingers in front of Idia to get him back to earth but it didn’t work out. Idia was too embarrassed to utter anything. He felt his cheeks burning when he realized he had been staring at (Y/N). “Please don’t die on me.” (Y/N) held his face between her hands. “Goodness, you’re still adorable.”

_Idia.exe malfunctioned. Please restart the program._

“I don’t think you will be able to talk back today…” She giggled. “…so I’ll just leave right after I’ll let you know that I’d like to be your girlfriend.” She planted a kiss to his other cheek before taking her bag and leaving his room.

Even after she was gone, Idia couldn’t move from his spot. It was overwhelming for him. He was able to talk to his crush smoothly and face-to-face. He wouldn’t do this even behind a screen normally but a simple mistake made him talk. He just wanted the ground to open up and take him. _Maybe Father will do it now. Hopefully…_ Idia ran the whole interaction on his mind again and again until Ortho came back. The poor boy thought his brother was hit by a stupefying spell. While Ortho went to get Azul to help him, Idia only wondered one thing.

_How will I talk to (Y/N) ever again?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me, I just noticed I made a mistake in my request as the rules mentioned only one char for a ficlet. Thus, I've decided to go with ficlet for Leona with s/o being bothered/stalked by a mob student from RSA. Sorry and thank you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it is okay! Everyone makes mistakes. I, too, sometimes notice the rules after I send a request.
> 
> I am thinking of my RSA theory as I write this.
> 
> Wild RSA NPCs appear…
> 
> Some of Leona’s lines are taken from his dorm uniform personal story.

"What's cooking, good-looking?"

"Just get lost!" (Y/N) just wanted to have a peaceful day. There was a 'bonding picnic' between RSA and NRC, trying to decrease the rivalry among them and make them work together. They thought it would be nice to meet new people but everything changed when some RSA students learned that (Y/N) was from another world and had no magic thanks to some people not being able to shut their mouths.

(Y/N) was used to some type of belittling in NRC but those ceased the moment they helped to defeat overblotted Riddle and of course, Leona, Azul and Jamil's accidents solidified (Y/N)'s capabilities. Unfortunately, this was not known outside NRC and Crowley made students promise to not talk about it. While (Y/N) understood that Crowley did this for keeping the students' reputations intact, it caused (Y/N) to be harassed by the jerk RSA students because they thought (Y/N) couldn't handle themselves. 

Maybe they were right; they had magic while (Y/N) didn’t. It would be hard to deal with them and (Y/N) didn’t want their boyfriend to meddle with this. They wanted to be seen as strong and independent in Leona’s eyes.

“C’mon dance for us!” One of the RSA students, Bully #1, shot sparkling magic in front of (Y/N) causing them to stumble and fall to the ground. They heard the bully gang laughing as they slowly rose up.

“Boo hoo, can’t even walk!” Bully #2 cut (Y/N)’s road. “Do you need help? I can lend a hand if you do as I say.” He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. (Y/N) pushed him away but he grabbed their wrist, tightening his grip on them. “Where are you going? We were about to have fun.” He tried to lend a smooch on them but (Y/N) acted faster and landed a loud slap on his cheek, causing him to let them go. They didn’t waste time to get away from the bullies. “You son of a bitch! You’ll pay for it!” The slapped guy yelled.

“Oi, going with this kind of ganging up, huh?” (Y/N) was happy to see Leona appear even though they didn’t want him involved at first.

“Don’t get involved, Kingscholar. It is between us and them.” One of the bullies responded.

“You interrupted my nap and you bothered my partner. There’s no bravery nor wit in what you did.” Leona got in front of (Y/N), shielding them from the RSA students and facing them directly.

The bullies exchanged a look. “We can take him. We are more crowded.” The other two nodded in agreement and pulled their magic pens.

Before they could utter a single spell, Leona deflected them. “No matter how many of you there are, small fry is still a small fry.”

“Fuck, I’m out of here!” One of the bullies realized he didn’t have a chance to go against Leona after landing on his arse in a second so he ran away.

“We can’t win against him! I’m out!” The second one followed the previous student. Only one of them left.

“I don’t need them! I can take you on my own!” He got up and pulled his pen but Leona could see the boy shaking.

“Tsk, how boring. Let me play a bit then.” Leona let the boy take the first shot but that was enough for him so Leona used magic to knock the bully off of his feet. His magic pen flew over somewhere on the field and the boy stood there defenseless.

“Alright alright! You won! I’ll not bother them anymore!” He struggled to get on his feet. When he did, he ran to where his pen landed, taking it and running away without looking back.

When Leona and (Y/N) were left alone, he turned toward them and went to their side, checking them out. “Are you alright?” They nodded in response. “The next time someone harasses you, you will come to me first. No one can bother my herbivore.” They smiled at his nickname and hugged him as a way to thank their boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I please ask for a ficlet where fem MC want to wrap Grim into a burrito and treat him like a baby please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate thoughts

(Y/N) had just washed Grimm. His fur was wet and his fire hadn’t ignited yet, just standing in the shower looking extremely adorable. She had always wanted to have a cat and now that she has one, she was going to do every cat owner trope she could think of. Right now an opportunity arose and she was going to take advantage of it for sure. Since Grimm was all wet, she had the perfect excuse to wrap him with a towel.

Grimm tried to shake off the water off of him when he saw (Y/N) was approaching him with a towel. When he failed to dry off, (Y/N) just draped a large towel on him, rubbing his sides with it to take the initial dampness. Whereas Grimm acted as if he hated what she was doing, (Y/N) knew it was a lie; she heard him purr. _He is a cat!_ When she was done with it, she took another towel and wrapped it around him, only leaving his face uncovered.

 _My goodness, he is too cute!_ (Y/N) looked at his chubby cheeks and big blue eyes and she just wanted to coddle her son. “Who is the cutest boy in the world? Yes, you are.” (Y/N) couldn’t help herself but speak in a baby voice, acquiescing to her instincts.

Grimm was not amused at all. “Human, get this off of me now or I’ll burn it!” Grimm struggled to get rid of the towel but he couldn’t even move his tail. “The Great Grimm won’t be treated like a baby!”

(Y/N) paid no attention to him. She squeezed his chubby cheeks. “Awww this adorableness is threatening me.” (Y/N) couldn’t take his threats seriously when he was wrapped like a burrito on her arms. “Are you hungry?” Grimm’s stomach rumbled in response. “Shame, I was going to feed you tuna if you stayed like this but I guess you don’t want to eat the expensive ones.” (Y/N) feigned disappointment, acting as if she would unwrap him.

“Human no! Give me my tuna!” Grimm exclaimed.

“Not if you don’t comply.”

Grimm agreed to stay within the towel as long as she fed him his tuna. (Y/N) took ~~a lot of~~ a photo while Grimm was encased with a towel and whilst she was feeding him tuna with a spoon. She would put them in her phones ‘Me & My Son’ album.

After Grimm ate until he was full, (Y/N) was lulling him into sleeping and it was working; Grimm fell asleep. He was even more lovable while he was sleeping, wrapped in a burrito. Of course, (Y/N) took a couple more pictures as he slept in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this might be really crack but I just can't stop thinking about it kksksksks - HCs for mc and Ruggie pranking Leona with a cucumber - mc told Ruggie about how the ''cats vs cucumber compilation'' videos are viral back in their world and they suggest to try it with Leona since he is a feline 🐱 just for shit and giggles. (bonus if Leona ACTUALLY gets startled! shishishi~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love crack and I live for it.

Ruggie was in for the money. If Leona’s video went viral, they could earn money from it and Ruggie wasn’t an idiot to say no to quick cash. Since Leona is a big cat, they decided to use more than one cucumber.

Leona was napping at his usual spot under the tree at Botanical Garden. Ruggie and (Y/N) encircled Leona with 30 cucumbers that they borrowed from the cafeteria then they placed two cameras to shoot from different angles. (Y/N) also took their phone out to record it up close as Ruggie was waking up Leona.

“Leona, it is lunchtime.” Ruggie shook Leona once and took a couple steps back in case he jumped. Leona stirred but he didn’t open his eyes. Cue to Ruggie calling his name a couple more times, Leona has had enough and turned his back to them.

“Leona c’mon man, wakey wakey.” (Y/N) spoke with easygoing attitude.

Leona opened his eyes to tell them off but he saw something green in front of him. Instinctively he jumped, holding onto the tree near him. He dug his nails into the tree in panic as Ruggie and (Y/N) started laughing aloud. Leona checked what the object was, only to see it was a cucumber or more accurately bunch of cucumbers around where he was sleeping. Leona’s eyes found Ruggie and (Y/N), growling. His lips drew back in a snarl as his brows snapped together.

“Oi! Herbivore, Ruggie!” Leona landed on his feet after letting go of the tree.

They stopped their laughter session and glanced at each other. Leona looked pissed and he was coming towards them.

“Quick! Ruggie take the phone and run! I’ll hold off him!” Ruggie didn’t hesitate to obey (Y/N). He bolted off the second he took the phone before Leona reached them. He was going to be rich thanks to the video. He could upload the video from other angles later too. He was glad to not face Leona’s wrath immediately.

Leona snarled as he got closer to (Y/N). “Herbivore…”

(Y/N) gulped, trying to find a way to get away with it. “Uhm… Oops?”

“Very idiotic of you to do this.” Leona stood a few centimeters away from (Y/N).

“It was for the sake of science?” They knew it was a lousy excuse but at least they tried.

Leona knitted his brows. Not only they woke him up like that but also they had the audacity to joke.

“I think the important question here is why you are afraid of cucumbers.” (Y/N) was feeling brave for the moment and put their hand to his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it? I am here for you.” Leona growled again, his eyes had fury behind them then suddenly (Y/N) wasn’t feeling so brave.

 _RIP to me,_ (Y/N) thought _, but at least it was worth it!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request Trey with fem mc(can be platonic or romantic, no preference) who are hanging out baking and enjoying their treats but after trying Trey's pastry(could be anything really) it's delicious but she gets sentimental and tears up after being reminded of bittersweet memories or homesickness. Trys to hide it but is obviously caught. (Feel free to ignore, this is oddly specific)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I actually know the feeling, it sucks. Out of context: Every time I see Trey, I want to eat cherry pie with vanilla ice cream on top.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

Trey invited (Y/N) to help him bake sweets for the next unbirthday party. He got her to agree when he offered to bake extra for her and Grimm, so they could eat after the party. Only a fool would refuse Trey’s offer hence that was why (Y/N) accepted. She really missed eating cherry pie and asked Trey to bake that as the bribe and Trey accepted it. They spent the next hours by stirring the mixture, kneading the dough and waiting for them to bake. Trey thought (Y/N) was a hopeless case for baking when she assisted him for the first time but Ace, Deuce and Grimm were also with her. He assumed she unlocked her baking potential without them interfering.

The sweets for the unbirthday party were ready and they were now waiting for (Y/N)’s bribe. _Ding!_ The sound indicated the pie was ready and he opened the oven, taking out the pie. He put it on the counter for it to cool down. He saw (Y/N) near where the pie was and lean over it, taking a deep breath. She sighed, “It smells just like…” She didn’t finish what she was saying and turned her back to him.

Trey heard her sniff and he put his hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay, (Y/N)?”

She brought her hands to her face, patting on some parts. Trey assumed she was trying to wiping out her tears, though Trey didn’t understand why she would cry. _Was the pie smelt foul?_ “Yeah, yeah I am fine. Completely 100 percent fine!”

_Well, that was a lousy lie._

She turned around and he saw her reddened eyes then he knew she really cried. “You know you can tell me anything right? I’m here for you.”

She hesitated for a second before speaking up. “It’ just… the pie… well… It smelt just like how my mom cooks every two weeks for our family dinner. My dad would handle the grill while my mom would do the dessert. Cherry pie is her signature sweet. Even our neighbours would try to barge in our family dinner just to get a piece of the pie.” (Y/N) revealed what bothered her.

Trey understood what she was feeling. He is used to seeing Heartslabyl students cry for that they were apart from their families for the first time and was missing home. He gave moral support should they still felt that way when they talked with their families. They had opportunities such as phone calls, video calls, messaging and visitations during holidays but (Y/N) didn’t have that privilege.

The baker wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. “I must say I’ve never grilled before and I doubt anyone here can manage it. Even if they do, it won’t be edible.” He tried to soothe the air with light joking. He was happy to hear her giggle.

“Sorry…”

“I hope you’ll like the pie we baked too. I don’t think it will be as good as your mother’s though.”

She chuckled, “Nah, don’t sell yourself short. You’re amazing in baking. Honestly, I would help you every day if you bribe me with any sweets you make.”

Trey smiled at her compliment but he felt like she was avoiding the subject. “All jokes aside, you can come and talk to me if you wish to talk about your family. It’s okay to feel homesick, (Y/N).” He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it to give reassurance.

(Y/N) put her hand over his whilst a sad smile was adorning her face. “Thank you, Trey. I mean it. I will keep your promise in my mind.” She withdrew her hand from his and he dropped his hand as well to not have an awkward moment. “Y’know what would make my homesickness less painful? Cherry pie every 2 days and any dessert that you bake. I’m just saying here.” She joked. At least that’s what Trey thought.

Trey laughed at her humour, holding on his glasses so they wouldn’t fall. Trey was going to try to help (Y/N) with her homesickness in any way he could. She helped Heartslabyl big time and Trey thought that was how he could repay it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Can I request a ficlet for Jack and his fem!crush hiding from Azul underneath the table in his vip room, same situation from episode 3 but this time only with Jack and reader? with a little bit of spice, thank 👉👈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate thoughts

Jack and (Y/N) decided to go into the VIP Lounge together to be sneakier since Ace, Deuce and Grimm were on the loud side. They were looking for a way to find a weakness for the contracts however, their search was cut short when they heard a door rumbling. There was nowhere to hide in but under Azul’s desk. Jack and (Y/N) swiftly went under the desk. Unfortunately, the space under the desk was quite small. Jack was already huge, barely fitting there and (Y/N) was so stuck with him.

As Azul walked in the room, Jack and (Y/N) were pressed against each other. Jack was praying for Azul to get out as soon as possible because it was a hard situation for him. He had been crushing on (Y/N) for a while. Everything about her was making his heart race – her eyes, her smile, her laughter, her scent… He got used to being around her without letting (Y/N) know that he liked her as more than a friend but that only worked in normal distance between them, not when they were centimeters apart. Jack’s heart was throbbing in his chest, making him think that his heart would get out of his heart any time.

He heard Azul come towards where they were. “Let me see.” He was opening his safe.

Meanwhile, Jack’s mind was going crazy. On one hand, he was anxious about getting caught but on the other hand, he could sense and feel (Y/N) way more intense than he ever did. He got a whiff of her shampoo and her natural scent drifted towards his nose. For him, it was the sweetest smell he had ever breathed in. He wondered if she liked his scent too but he doubted if humans valued it as much as beastmen did. He tried to disperse those thoughts since it was not the time for it.

“One, two, three… Fufufu.”

 _What a tasteless hobby!_ Jack thought as they waited for him to finish and go. Just now his mind started focusing on the task at the hand but (Y/N) moved slightly. _Oh!_ That felt weird for Jack, an unknown feeling but not unpleasant. She turned her head to the side and mouthed _Sorry._

“55, 56, 57, 58….” Azul went on counting the contracts. Jack was hoping he would end it soon.

(Y/N) shifted again and brushed against Jack. _That feeling again! What is this?_ He had never felt it before and yet he was enjoying that strange sensation. He wondered if he should ask (Y/N) if she knew what he felt but he wasn’t someone to talk openly about his feeling and he worried it might end up bad between them. He decided to ask his seniors whom Jack looked up to, Ruggie and Leona. He hoped they could explain the feeling he was getting when (Y/N) brushed against him.

“It’s about time I headed back.” Jack was grateful that Azul finally finished counting and left the room. It seemed like an eternity passed as they stayed hidden and for some reason, slight movements of (Y/N) made it more difficult than it was.

After deeming it safe, they got on their own feet. (Y/N) was straightening her uniform before she looked at him and froze. “Uhm… you shouldn’t be hard on yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked innocently.

(Y/N) started to evade his gaze. “It’s…uhm…y’know…that thing…” Jack still didn’t understand where she was getting end. “Please don’t make me say it aloud.” Jack remained silent as he waited for a better explanation from her. She turned her face to the side and closed her eyes, her face turned red. “This is so awkward.” She said, waving her hands randomly. “It is a perfectly normal reaction, I get it, okay?” _What reaction?_ “God damn it! Check yourself out, Jack!”

Jack did as she said and now he understood what she was trying to say. He felt so embarrassed about the situation. They got there to complete a mission but he humiliated himself in front of his crush. He needed to run around to ease his mind.

“Let’s just forget about this part of our mission and move on, deal?” She extended her hand and Jack shook it without hesitation. “Ah, there is a contract on the table. Should we get it?”

Jack moved to get the contract even though he doubted Azul would leave one out. But currently, his mind was occupied with what just happened. _Maybe I should ask about this to Ruggie and Leona too, hopefully, they will help me._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hello!! i hope youre having a good day so far. my i request a scaredy-cat fem mc! with rook that goes to like a fright fest? she’s terrified of everything and it’s just a funny cute scenario. have a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfg I thought scaredy-cat was something like a half cat half human asdfg My brain went ??? when I tried to understand the request. Thank Larry and Sergey for Google!
> 
> There are different types of fright fest. Some offer watching horror movies with others like in London while the others have haunted houses, scare zone etc… I assumed you meant the latter.
> 
> Lastly, this was also challenging for me since I’m not afraid of haunted houses or jumpscares in real life. But I feel the fear when I play/watch horror games.
> 
> I hope you also have a great day too!
> 
> There will be a change of POV in the middle
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

(Y/N) had always wanted to go a fright fest but she wasn’t the bravest soul in the room, in fact, she was a jumpy person. Even though she knew she would be terrified of everything in a fright fest, she just wanted to experience the ambiance so she asked her 1st-year squad but none was available. While she was asking Epel, Rook was there and he offered to come with her when Epel said no.

(Y/N) didn’t really know Rook, only having heard weird rumours about him but she had no other choice so she accepted his offer. On the day of the fest, Rook came to Ramshackle to pick her up even though he could have waited in Hall Of Mirrors. He said it was a gentlemanly thing to do. At least she assumed he did since she didn’t know French words he randomly said.

🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹

Rook had noticed (Y/N)’s scaredy-cat personality even before they went to Fright Fest together. He just wanted to observe her behavior in an environment that terrified her. She was keeping a small distance whilst we walked through the fest. As he was observing her and his surroundings, he noticed a couple scare zones. He was dying to see how (Y/N) would react.

“FUCK!”

“Non, non, a lady should not curse.” Rook was amused by her reaction but he couldn’t let her say a non-beautiful word.

“Sorry, it was just sudden.” She scratched the back of her neck with a cheesy smile on her face. _Oh, how beautiful she looks!_ “I promise I won’t do it again.”

Rook knew she would try her best and was looking forward to seeing her other reactions. They started walking again. As expected, there were more jumpscare places on the road. With each one, (Y/N) managed not to curse which Rook admired but she recoiled and looked for something to hold onto. To Rook’s delight, that something was him. His smile grew bigger with every time she tugged his sleeve when she was afraid.

Finally, they reached the haunted house. He saw her breathing was getting faster but she surprised him when she said she wanted to go in. “You don’t have to but can I hold your hand while we are in there?” She asked him with a faint blush on her face. _How beautiful!_

“Oui.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Oui!”

“Okay then… Shall we?” She extended her hand.

Rook held her hand before they entered the house. He noticed how small her hand looked compared to his. The jumpscares started right off bat. She squeezed his hand at first but as they went further in the house, it wasn’t enough for her and she drew near him, dare he said _nestling_ _him_.

Rook was disappointed when they exited the house. He hoped to see more of this side of hers. They walked through the fest again. This time, (Y/N) was holding his hand in the entire way. He assumed the haunted house affected her so much that she still needed comfort. Not that Rook was complaining about it.

After (Y/N) said, she had enough of Fright Fest, they strolled towards the exit and went through the mirror. Rook, as a gentleman, walked with her until they reached Ramshackle. “I’m sorry for being a bother to you the entire night. I just want you to now I’m grateful that you came and I had a lot of fun.”

“It is my _plaisir, Mademoiselle_ (Y/N). _Outre,_ you look beautiful when you are terrified of small things!” Rook said ecstatically.

“Thanks?” (Y/N) entered her dorm and closed her door.

_How beautiful she looks when she is confused!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi may I please ask for a platonic ficlet with Crewel who's shopping Halloween costumes with MC and her single mom, her mom and Crewel are best friends

“Oh, my dear!”

(Y/N) just wanted to be buried underground. Her mom agreed to help her choose a Halloween costume so they went to the mall. She didn’t want him to show up. Crewel, who happened to be her teacher, somehow befriended her mother and they became best friends in a short time. It was so awkward for her.

“Oh, Divus!” Her mom hugged Crewel. Crewel asked what they were doing and her mother told him that they were costume shopping. (Y/N) could see Crewel’s eyes sparkle when her mom said that. He offered his expert opinion on fashion and her mother agreed without asking her.

_Dear God above, kill me now and save me from this embarrassment._

Of course, that didn’t happen. They went through every store together. Neither Crewel nor her mother let her try the costumes she picked, saying that they weren’t fashionable. Her mother didn’t care about fashion before Crewel and (Y/N) wished she stayed that way.

In the end, Crewel offered her mother to design a costume for (Y/N) and her mother, an offer which was accepted with hesitation. (Y/N) told them what she wanted but of course, it was ignored. Normally, she would have just stormed off but she didn’t want to be given extra homework by Crewel. When she heard what the costume would be she refused but after seeing her mother’s expression, she accepted. She didn’t want to upset her mom who raised her by herself.

On Halloween day, (Y/N) wore her costume dreadfully. She found it embarrassing. Crewel designed and tailored her Dalmatian dog costume. She could swear that he found this amusing. Oh, how she wanted to say what’s on her mind without a filter, yet she needed to wait until she graduated or when her mother and Crewel stopped being friends.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet about spending the Halloween night by visiting abandoned places with Malleus, please? 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would prefer to party but after midnight I would love to visit those places with Malleus xD

Visiting abandoned places at night was something usual for Malleus. He needed some time to get away from all the people and their whispers. What was unusual about this night was (Y/N) asking him to go to an abandoned place together. Their reasoning was ‘It’s Halloween, time to be spooky!’ but Malleus didn’t understand what was spooky about an abandoned manor. So they went to his favorite place.

(Y/N) observed their surroundings. “Y’know, I bet someone died or killed here.”

“No… This place was abandoned because the manor was cursed.” Malleus informed them briefly.

“Dude, that’s even better!” _Dude?_ Malleus was never called that and he didn’t know what that meant. “Where do we start exploring?” (Y/N) sounded excited to see gargoyles.

“The oldest gargoyles are on the Eastside. We will start from there and check them chronologically.” Malleus already started walking towards Eastside.

“Wait gargoyles?” (Y/N) asked, “I thought we were going to go inside the manor and see some spooky sh—I mean stuff.”

“All gargoyles are outside and they are not spooky as you would like to call it. They are beautiful and most essential part of the manor.” Malleus pouted.

“I think there is a misunderstanding here.” (Y/N) chuckled. “I wanted to be spooked by a scary-looking place and you just mentioned a curse. I bet inside the manor is filled with the stuff you would see on horror movies. I just wanted to feel the terror of it since it’s Halloween.”

Malleus was even more confused now. “Child of Men, are you afraid of inanimate objects?”

“What? No… unless they are possessed by a demonic entity. That would be super cool and scary at the same time.”

Malleus found (Y/N) amusing even though he didn’t fully understand what they were saying. He then got an idea. He put his hand to his chin, looking thoughtful for a moment and he hummed. “If that is what you wish, Child of Men, then we shall get inside the cursed manor. That is if you are willing to face the consequences. But first, we shall view the gargoyles if you agree.” (Y/N) agreed to do as he suggested.

Malleus wasn’t a mischievous person but he wanted to humour the moment. When they were going to get inside the manor, Malleus was going to move objects with his magic and maybe even cause loud noises to get (Y/N)’s attention. He is the grandson of Great Thorn Witch herself and one of the most powerful mages in the world, he could deal with any curse that would threaten (Y/N)’s life inside the abandoned manor. It would be interesting to see (Y/N)’s reactions to them. However, the priority was the magnificent gargoyles. There was no chance that he would miss out on the opportunity to observe them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it's alright can i ask for a ficlet of mc telling sebek an urban legend of their world and some strange things happened? maybe mc is pranking him with the help of the ghosts or maybe the urban legend is real? you can decide! thank you so much for reading this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s straight out a horror movie plot xD There are many variations of this legend so I’ll be creative here.
> 
> Hope this is spooky enough for you <3
> 
> Italics indicates thoughts

Sebek and (Y/N) were given group assignment by Crewel and (Y/N) wanted to do it in Ramshackle since they said the lighting was better there. _HOW DARE THEY CHOOSE THAT PLACE OVER GREAT MALLEUS’ DORM?_ Sebek asked that but they didn’t reply. As they were doing their assignment in Ramshackle’s lounge, Sebek reminded them why Diasomnia was better than this ruin. They must have agreed since they didn’t oppose him at all.

Sebek was collecting his stuff after they finished the assignment. “This might sound out of blue but I need to ask you something. Have you ever heard of The Bloody Mary?”

“Human, I don’t have time for idle chat. I must return to my duty as a guard.”

“So that’s a no. I have a request for you. I want to do this thing but I can’t do it alone and everyone I asked was a coward. And you, Sebek, as a guard of the future king must be brave.”

“Of course I am!”

“Then prove it by assisting me with what I’m to do.” Sebek agreed after thinking that he would show he was brave enough to be Malleus’ guard. “Alright, first I shall tell you the story behind it. Legend has it there was a young woman in a village. The villagers accused her of seducing men and eating children which caused the livestock to die and the land to be barren. So one day they caught her and brought her to the town center. They tied her and made her stand in front of the mirror while giving her a hundred cuts then they burnt her alive. She watched herself die. Rumors say that when she died, the mirror cracked and her spirit got into the mirror. They say she killed the entire village after her death and now haunts the people who don’t believe in her.”

“Human, you are wasting my time. It is impossible!”

“Then summon her with me. That is if you are not _scared_ …” _HOW DARE THEY THINK I AM AFRAID?! I’LL SHOW THEM!_

Sebek was going to prove the foolish human wrong. They said they needed a couple things and told him to go to the bathroom upstairs. (Y/N) joined him soon after he entered the bathroom. “I’m going to write our names on the mirror first. Then I’m going to turn off the lights. We must hold hands as we chant I believe in Bloody Mary 7 times. Each needs to be louder than the first, got it?” Sebek nodded. He watched as (Y/N) took what he assumed to be lipstick and wrote his name first then their name under his. Then they went to close the door and turn off the lights. Luckily for him, he was a Fae and his vision was better than humans. They stood next to him, “Ready?” They extended their hand and Sebek took it. They started chanting.

_I believe in Bloody Mary… I believe in Bloody Mary… I believe in Bloody May…_

All Sebek thought was how stupid the whole situation was. When the chanting ended, nothing happened. “I told you human, you wast—“ He stopped talking as he felt something touch his ankles. “AAAH!” Sebek jumped back and something wrapped around him. “I AM GREAT MALLEUS’ GUARD! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT SPIRIT!” Sebek was trying to get rid of what was wrapped around him before (Y/N) turned on the lights and started giggling.

“Haha! It’s just shower curtain Sebek!” Their giggling turned to full on laughter as they bent over, holding their belly. “I can’t believe this!”

Sebek was fuming when he finally got rid of the curtain. “HUMAN I WAS NOT AFRAID OF THE SPIRIT! I REACTED WHEN YOU TOUCHED MY ANKLES!” His voice was booming.

They stopped in their tracks. “Touched your ankles? Buddy, if I did it, I would have known. It must be psychological…”

Sebek grew angrier when he heard their lie. He had had enough of them so he moved to leave. “Move away human, I’m going.” He opened the door and started walking towards the hallway when he saw s figure move from one side to another at the end of the hallway. _Weird, I thought only the cat monster and magicless human lived here._ He dismissed the thought as he neared the stairs just before the entire dorm became pitch black as the electricity went out. The moonlight was the only source of light at the moment. Sebek thought it was (Y/N) again and he turned to scold them but they were right behind his back so they couldn’t have done that. Still, he thought it was their doing and was going to give a piece of his mind but all the windows of the dorm suddenly opened and strong wind gushed inside whilst all the doors slammed shut.

 _They are a magicless human being, they can’t be doing that!_ Sebek was good at defense magic so he reached for his magic pen but realized he forgot it downstairs.

“If this is your revenge idea, Sebek, it’s not funny. Stop it.” (Y/N) was looking frightened. The sound of sough came from downstairs followed by glass breaking. “I mean it! Stop it now!”

Sebek now was convinced it was an actual spirit. “It is not me!” He defended himself.

He saw (Y/N) roll their eyes and pull out their phone and use the phone’s light. “Look, I am sorry for laughing at you in the bathroom but you are pissing me off. We are going to close all windows then go to the lounge and then you will go back to Diasomnia. I’m too angry to have a normal conversation with you now. I’ll send you the bill for the glass you broke tomorrow.” (Y/N) disappeared in one of the rooms, closing the windows of the room. If Sebek left now, he would seem cowardly so he complied after getting his magic pen from the lounge.

He was in the last room to check and close all the windows. The second he closed the windows, the door was slammed shut. He turned to look at the source of the sound and saw a glowing figure in front of the door. It seemed to look like a female and was wearing rugs. Her skin was transparent but Sebek could see cut and burn marks on her skin. _The Bloody Mary!_ She extended her hand, pointing him. Her head tilted as if she was looking at him. He saw she open her mouth and he took out his magic pen and shot the first spell he thought of. The spirit vanished into the thin air. Sebek didn’t waste his time and bolted out of the room, running to the lounge. He was going to look for (Y/N) and warn them but the light came back and (Y/N) walked out of the basement.

“For some reason, circuit breaker tripped. I fixed it now.” They had a pained smile on their face. “Sorry for doubting you.”

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME HUMAN! WE MUST LEAVE BEFORE THE BLOODY MARY SHOWS UP!” Sebek was panicking.

“Geez dude, that was a joke. There is no such thing as Bloody Mary.”

 _How could they be so relaxed now?_ “I saw her! Don’t worry human! I will ask Lilia to deal with the spirit. Come we must go now!” Sebek grabbed his stuff before turning to leave.

“You go… I’ll wait in case Grimm shows up… I don’t want him to be hurt.”

 _That is honorable…_ With that Sebek nodded and left the Ramshackle dorm.

# ⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

“Thank you guys for this! He was getting on my nerves with every insult he threw at our dorm.” (Y/N) said to Ace, Deuce and Grimm. “God, I wish I recorded his expressions. He was hilarious!”

(Y/N) started laughing as they recalled Sebek’s reactions.

Ace was the first to speak up. “What are you talking about?”

Deuce informed them, “We were in Trein’s detention when you texted us.”

Grimm dangled his arms, looking exhausted. “I had to write I _will not sleep in the class again a_ thousand times.”

(Y/N) felt dumbfounded. “LOL what?”

“We are saying we just got here, dummy and Deuce and I have to leave now or Riddle will punish us for staying after curfew. Bye!” Ace and Deuce said their farewells.

Seeing (Y/N)’s face pale, Grimm asked if they were okay.

(Y/N) shook their head, “Fuck…” their expression changed, “Surprise Grimm! I might have invoked an evil spirit!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii! can I request a ficlet of female mc staying up late to help deuce decorate for the halloween event?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t read Halloween event stories yet so is something like this is happening in the story, Idk it.
> 
> The rule is just a random number.
> 
> Deuce is so precious, protect him at all costs!
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

Riddle gave duties to every Heartslabyul member for Halloween; some were preparing food, some were setting up the ambiance and some were decorating the dorm. Deuce and Ace were assigned to decoration duty but Ace bailed on him, leaving Deuce all alone to decorate one forth of Rose Garden. Deuce couldn’t tell this to Riddle since if he did, Ace would tell Riddle that he broke The Rule #611 which would result in Deuce getting punished so evidentially, he kept his mouth shut and started to decorate on his own.

There was a reason why the task was given to two people. The garden was huge, even a quarter of it was too big for one person to handle but it wasn’t like he could ask help from anyone. Deuce was putting up decorations when his phone beeped. He knew he should be focusing on his duty but it was tiring and the message might be important.

It was a text from (Y/N) asking him what he was doing now and if he wanted to watch a movie together with her, Grimm and Ace. It was a tempting offer but he had to refuse it, not before cursing Ace a couple times because he would watch a movie while Deuce did the whole work. (Y/N) immediately asked why he wasn’t coming and Deuce told the truth. He had zero talent in lying even if it was through a text message so there wasn’t any point in that. When he didn’t get a reply, Deuce continued decorating.

Deuce was hanging a long ornament on the tree but it kept falling over and over again. He tried it one last time and the ornament started sliding down, making him huff until a hand came out of nowhere and held it in its place. Deuce startled by the sudden appearance of a random hand and almost fell backward but a hand grabbed his arm, stabilizing him. “Easy there tiger, it’s just me.” (Y/N) chuckled at his awkwardness which made Deuce blush out of embarrassment.

“(Y-(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” Deuce balanced himself before attaching the ornament that was giving him hard time for the last couple of minutes while she was holding on to the falling part.

“What do you think I’m doing, silly? I’ve come to help my friend finish his work so we can watch a movie together.” (Y/N) snatched the band from Deuce’s hand, cutting a small piece and sticking it to the other part of the ornament.

Deuce was feeling guilty, “You didn’t have to come.” He didn’t ask (Y/N) to come for help. She shouldn’t be doing his work or more accurately Ace’s work.

“I know but I wanted to.” She moved to the next point to attach the next section. “Ace is a jerk, he shouldn’t have left you alone do deal with all of these. It will be exhausting and I can’t let my friend have all the burden alone.”

“But –“

“No buts! I’m helping you and this is the final.” She looked right into his eyes, making him freeze. “Look, how about you do something for me in compensation for helping you if this will make you feel better.” Deuce nodded. “One cup of strawberry milkshake after we finish the decorations and nothing else, pinky promise?” Deuce wasn’t convinced since he thought just a milkshake for spending hours under the sun while putting up decorations didn’t seem fair.

The look in her eyes made him realize she wasn’t going to give up at all so he finger locked her pinky finger with his. “Pinky promise.”

She smiled then finished up putting the ornament on the tree. “So what is the plan for decorations?”

Deuce told her what Riddle wanted, something that he jotted down so he wouldn’t forget. (Y/N) nodded and they agreed to hang the big ones together. Deuce had to admit it was more fun to do it with a friend than doing it solo. They even shared some stories between them. (Y/N) told Deuce that Halloween was her second favorite time of the year since she loved decorating her house with Halloween stuff like skeletons and fake graves. Deuce thought maybe this was her way of reliving those moments she had back in her home world.

“Are you ready for the last piece?” (Y/N) was sounding excited. Perhaps she was happy that she was going to get her milkshake soon.

“Yes.”

The last piece was a banner. (Y/N) and Deuce held from each side of the banner and hang it. After stabilizing it, they took a couple of steps back and admired their work. “I can’t believe it is over. And everything looks great! High five, bro!” (Y/N) held her hand up, waiting for him.

Deuce hit her palm with his. “Thank you (Y/N). If it wasn’t for you, I couldn’t finish it at this time.”

“Of course, I’d help a friend out. It was my pleasure. But don’t you dare to forget you promised me a milkshake!” (Y/N) wagged her finger at Deuce in a playful manner.

Deuce smiled at her manner, putting his hand to his chin. “You’re right… I’ll inform Dorm Prefect then we can go and buy some for us.”

(Y/N) told Deuce that she would wait at the mirror before Deuce went to find Riddle. As he was going to Riddle’s side to report, Deuce was thinking about how lucky he was to have a friend like (Y/N).

_Mom would be so happy to hear I have a friend like her._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Well i think that sam sells all the spooky decorations so if mc helps him? Sorry if my english is bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, anon, never ever apologize for having bad English. Learning a second language is challenging. It is way worse if the said language has a bunch of differences from your native language. God knows I’m still haunted by the articles of German. Not everyone can have a second language but you do, dear anon, and you should be proud of it. Secondly, as long as you try your best, it’s okay. Lastly, I’m not a native English speaker either.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

Was Crowley cheapskate? Yes. Was the allowance he gave to (Y/N) not enough to have all necessities and some personal things? Yes. Was the life expensive? Yes again.

These were the reasons why (Y/N) applied for an open position in Sam’s shop for Halloween day and a few days prior to it. It was only a 5-day job to manage the crowd the better. (Y/N) wondered if it would be the same for Valentine’s Day but their thoughts were interrupted by new customers. The day was completely chaotic for the shop, students barging in groups, making loud noises that were driving (Y/N) insane.

Sam told (Y/N) that they should try to sell what the customer didn’t ask for as a complementary to the one they did. It was logical for a shop assistant to do but wearing a demon costume while doing that was not logical. Sam told them it was for the spirit of Halloween, not that they would have argued since he was the boss after all. Thankfully, the day ended quickly

The shop was filled with all things Halloween from fake spider webs to various costumes for people. There were even already carved pumpkins and fake props like fake blood and fake knife. (Y/N) thought Sam considered everything. He even had fake skeletons, at least that was what they hoped for since when they asked Sam about it, he dodged the question.

After the last customer left the shop, Sam asked (Y/N) to do the inventory check and replenish the items that were sold today. They just wanted to go to Ramshackle and sleep, it was past midnight and officially Halloween day but they didn’t have the energy to be excited about it since they worked the whole day. (Y/N) counted the items as fast as they could and listed which ones are needed to be refilled then went to storage to get new items.

(Y/N) expected their day to end normally like the other days they worked there. They certainly didn’t ask to see inanimate objects floating in the air or the purple and green smoke covering the shop. They almost dropped the boxes they were holding when they noticed one of the skeletons move its arms. _Am I dreaming or am I tripping?_ They were about to call out Sam but seeing him talk to shadow-like creatures changed their mind. _Okay then… I better leave silently._ (Y/N) swiftly and quietly placed the boxes on the floor and tiptoed between shelves towards the exit.

“Where are you going young one?” A deep voice came from their left side but it couldn’t be Sam’s since he was on the other side of the shop and his voice wasn’t deep. “We just came here.” (Y/N) watched too many horror movies to know where this was going but they had to look. It was one of the carved pumpkins talking to them, its mouth was moving as if it was an actual functioning mouth instead of a carved one.

“Would you look at that? Another human? Hahaha!” This one came right above them, air brushed against their hair as whatever just spoke moved to their eyesight. It was a puppet, as if it being an immovable object wasn’t creepy enough, it came to life. _I should remain calm and ignore them. I can make it to the door and just leave._

It was a perfect plan yet it was doomed to fail as a skeleton held both (Y/N)’s hands, making them dance to a piece of non-existent music. It was too much for (Y/N) as they let out a squeal as they struggled to let the skeleton go. Their action caused an uproar in the shop, it seemed like every object in the shop started laughing at them.

“Ladies and gentleman and people from all genders, you had your fun with my assistant for tonight. I need them to be in working condition for tomorrow.” Sam’s voice cut the sounds of other beings. _Can he command them? The heck?_ (Y/N) wasn’t going to question his abilities until they were at a safe distance from the shop. “Little demon, don’t worry, these are my friends from the other side. They came to say hi since it is easier to come and go on Halloween night.”

“Uhm… Why didn’t you tell me about it before I applied for a job?” (Y/N) was used to the ghosts of Ramshackle, not some suspicious spirits.

“You didn’t ask.”

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Will there be spirits involved while I work?”

“Yes.” That cheeky…

“I’ll keep that in mind for the next job application I have. Can I leave now?”

“As soon as you’re done with putting up the decorations for tomorrow.”

(Y/N) nodded even though they dreaded every minute of it. Sam’s friends from the other side possessed different Halloween ornaments and tried to mess with them. While they were having fun, (Y/N) was getting annoyed but they couldn’t oppose them either since they feared _the friends_ would haunt them after Halloween. They had already their hands full with people overblotting and Crowley making them do his errands.

After Halloween, they would talk with Crowley about increasing their allowance. _Maybe I can ask Sam’s friends to come with me talk with Crowley, he would be convinced then._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i saw that your requests are opened again~ may i request a short fic with Cater x f!Reader? ppl near me always celebrates every month's 14th as valentines day o~o || soo.. id like to give cater some of my 𝘣𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺- homemade chocolate!arigatou~ ¬~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You mean to tell me that there would be 12 days a year to remind me I’m single instead of just 1 xD J
> 
> Also if someone makes me homemade chocolate, I’d cherish them eternally. Chocolate is the way of life. I would like to eat every chocolate description I made here but the last one.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

(Y/N) was nervous about telling her boyfriend about celebrating every month’s 14th day as Valentine’s Day, not wanting to put pressure on Cater. On the other hand, she also wanted to continue the tradition of her homeland so she decided to be sly about it. On the first 14th day of the month after they started dating, she made kiss chocolate filled with caramel and gave Cater as a gift. He just took pictures of the chocolates, him feigning to eat the chocolate and them together from every possible angle and uploaded them on Magicam. Cater just thanked her as he landed a peck on her cheek, not even tasting the chocolate she made for him. It stung, yet she didn’t want to bring that up at that moment. She just thought he didn’t like the shape or the ingredients of it.

On the following month’s 14th day, (Y/N) decided to make more aesthetically pleasing chocolate so that her boyfriend would at least taste what she prepared for him. This time she made heart-shaped chocolate filled with either white or milk chocolate. She was sure that Cater would find them cute enough to eat them this time. To (Y/N)’s disappointment and annoyance, the result was the same. _I may not have told him about celebrating Valentine’s Day on every 14th day of each month but at least he could eat something that’s been prepared by his girlfriend. Do I look like an awful pastier?_ After Cater and (Y/N) parted ways, (Y/N) took the chocolates back to Ramshackle. She wasn’t going to waste them just because her beloved didn’t even take one piece. She was eating them with Grimm while watching sappy romantic movies much to Grimm’s displeasure, yet he was silenced by the free food.

(Y/N) was determined; she was going to coax Cater to participating in Valentine’s Day without alerting him. On the next month’s 14th day, she made rose and diamond-shaped chocolates with raspberry coating. She was sure that he would love these ones since they had Heartslabyul and diamond of card deck’s theme. She even had the color right.

“(Y/N), this time, you suppressed yourself!” Cater said after he saw her gift. “This will blow up on Magicam!” He winked at her and started taking the photos as usual.

(Y/N) got used to his photo and Magicam addition and she was alright with it but she couldn’t hold back anymore. It took her hours to prepare these; at least he could eat just one. “If you liked it so much, why don’t you try one?”

“Eh?”

“Every time I make chocolate for you, you just take photos and upload them on Magicam. You don’t even taste one. Do you think they only look pleasing and taste terrible?” (Y/N) inquired, frustration could be noticed by anyone.

“Oh… I guess I should tell you about this since we are dating but I would prefer it if it is just between two of us.” (Y/N) nodded in agreement. “I hate sweet things.” _Eh? But I’ve seen him eat Trey’s tarts. Why would he eat them if he hates sweets?_ “I prefer bitter ones.”

“But you eat Trey’s sweets.”

“His unique magic makes the tarts taste bitter.”

_Now I feel ignorant. I should have seen that coming but he could have told me too. “_ Why didn’t you say so? I would have prepared something bitter for my boyfriend.”

“It is not popular to hate sweets and eat spicy and bitter food.” Cater was looking into his Magicam as he replied offhandedly. “Eh? You brought me chocolate every 14th day of the past 3 months. Is this a ritual of yours?”

_Shit! Play dumb (Y/N)!_ “Who is me?” _Not that dumb!_ “Haha L-O-L! I mean I think you are exaggerating. Anyway, I have to go back to Ramshackle. Bye!” (Y/N) kissed his cheek before fleeting the scene before Cater could question her further.

#  **♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️**

This month, (Y/N) was sure that her chocolates would be eaten. She used bitter chocolate, shaping them in heart, diamond, kiss and rose. As usual, (Y/N) brought them to Cater, giving him and telling him that they were bitter. After taking lots of photos, Cater finally took a piece to his mouth.

He hummed in delight, “Delicious…” He turned to look at her, having an unhinged look on his face. “So are you going to tell me why you make me chocolate every 14th day of the month?”

His smirk and squinted eyes were making her anxious. “I don’t know what you are talking about?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“I will leave that to your interpretation.” (Y/N) scratched her neck, hoping that he would drop the topic, instead he got closer to her, tugging her hair behind her ear.

“I think you are trying to be romantic here, specifically on 14th day. Is there something going on?” He was so close to her, looking at her in an alluring way, speaking softly as if he was trying to seduce her into admitting the truth.

(Y/N)’s heartbeat was going haywire as she was weak to Cater’s this side. “It is just… I used to celebrate Valentine’s Day on every month’s 14th day at home. I just wanted to celebrate with you without burdening you.”

(Y/N) saw Cater’s lips neared hers, hoping to get a kiss but Cater just pulled away from her. _Such a tease!_ “You should have said so!” He winked at her while giving her a peace sign. “We can start a new trend on Magicam. I am going to give a gift to you too and we can take photos as we exchange it. #ValentinesDay #BestGirlfriend #YoungLove.”

“I didn’t want to burden you with this. You don’t need to do it if it’s too much.” (Y/N) didn’t want to force him to do anything.

Cater put his hands to each side of her face, kissing her on the lips. “Just wait here, I’ll grab a gift from Sam’s Shop.” He bopped her nose before leaving her alone.

_That went well… I guess I should have told him sooner._


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request ficlet of Azul flustered and blushing because female MC saw a photo of Azul when he's a little child. MC is just kissing his face and hug because MC absolutely cannot control her attitude after she saw that picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider that MC didn’t see Azul’s pic of the elementary school towards the end of Episode 3. I forgot that you didn’t mention them dating and wrote as if they are dating. I only realized it after I finished writing.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

Azul thought he put away or destroyed every picture from his childhood but apparently, he forgot one. When he saw (Y/N) holding a small picture, at first he didn’t understand it was that picture of his so he didn’t mind it but as he got closer, he was able to take a peek at what’s on the frame (Y/N) was holding. He panicked momentarily as he snatched the frame from her hands. (Y/N) was spooked by the sudden movement since she didn’t hear Azul coming into his office. She just was looking at him with widened eyes as she was trying to settle down her heart rate.

Though Azul didn’t see her reaction that way…

Azul thought she was disgusted by his former appearance. “Where did you find this?” Azul asked, wanting to know where he failed at keeping his past secret.

(Y/N) shook her head as if it would make her come to her senses before answering. “Well, I was waiting for you here then my phone gave a battery warning so I looked at your drawers to find the charger. I know I don’t have any right to go through your personal things and I’m sorry for it but… When I saw a glimpse of this picture, I fell into my curiosity and looked at it.”

Azul considered himself to be a “people reader”, someone who knew what the others were feeling, thinking and wanting but he wasn’t able to do that with (Y/N), making him think that dating her blinded his skills. He assumed she would start hating him or at least be disgusted by his photograph but her expression was screaming guilt. _Is she feeling guilty for dating me for this long? Something doesn’t add up._

He collected himself and snatched the picture from her hands, moving over to his desk and putting it back to where it was. Neither he nor she spoke after (Y/N) explained herself, creating an awkward silence in the room. Memories from his childhood started to plague his mind as he was thinking that (Y/N) was going to make fun of his former appearance. Even though he had never heard her make fun out of someone before, he didn’t want to risk anything. When she didn’t say anything else and was looking at him weirdly, Azul decided to take the reins. He kept an aloof expression, or in other words business face, and asked coolly, “Now that you’ve seen it, do you have anything to say about it?” He was ready to hear her wanting to break up.

“Well…” (Y/N) was fiddling with her fingers before a sheepish smile adorned her face. “Why were you keeping your cuteness overloaded-self a secret from me?”

Azul was flabbergasted as his appearance disheveled, his glasses slid down on his nose, standing asymmetrical and his dorm uniform getting wrinkled. He was caught off guard but he quickly fixed his image. He didn’t expect to hear someone say his former self cute and on top of that, he could feel his cheeks heating up. He pushed his glasses back to the original place and kept his hand on the bridge as to subtly cover his face. “Eh? Did you get mushrooms from Jade again?” She must have been under influence to speak his much nonsense.

“No? Do I look like I did?” She seemed confused to hear him ask that.

“No, but you speak as if you did.”

It took her a couple of seconds to comprehend what he was referring as her expression changed from confusion to clarity. “Is it because I think your younger self is cute?” Azul didn’t reply but his silence was an answer enough. “Are you kidding me? This is the most adorable version of you I’ve seen!”

 _She is weird. Who would think that way?_ “I don’t see your point.”

“Just look at those cheeks! I just want to squeeze and squash them and then kiss them. My goodness, you were the most adorable baby I’ve seen!” Azul was trying to gauge if she was lying or was being genuine whilst she gave him a peculiar look. “Well, I still want to pamper that baby you with kisses but since I can’t do that, I’ll make do with this-you.”

Before he can understand what she meant, she closed the distance between them and pinched his cheeks lightly and gave a quick peck. “Eh? What are you doing?”

“Kissing and being affectionate with my boyfriend. Why? Don’t you like it?” She spoke teasingly as planted kisses on his cheeks.

Azul knew his face turned red both from embarrassment from assuming the worst for his girlfriend and flustered from (Y/N)’s affections. He needed to take control of the situation and disperse the topic. “(Y/N), (Y/N)…” That got her attention yet she was still holding his face between her hands. “Someone might come in and I have an image to keep.” _Thankfully Jade and Floyd are busy with the restaurant._ He didn’t want to think about how they would react to the situation. “People might assume we are doing something.”

(Y/N) must have been in teasing mode since she let his face go only to hug him and planted kisses all over his face. “We are having a boyfriend-girlfriend time. Isn’t this doing something?”

 _Oh no, it just got worse! I should at least lock the door so no one will barge in._ Azul managed to get his magic pen out despite her bone-crushing hug. He pointed it towards the door and was about to cast the spell but it was opened before he could lock the door.

“Azul, we run out of—“

It was Jade that walked in. _Why?_

“Fufufu~ I will compensate the missing ingredient with others and I’ll leave you alone.” Just like he came, Jade exited the office swiftly as if he has never shown up.

(Y/N) giggled as the corners of her mouth quirked up. “Now that the cat is out of the bag, shall we continue?”

“Oh before I forget, Azul, if you want to talk about why you reacted to the picture the way you did, know that I’m here to listen.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Liho! If it's not too much, may I request a New Year's fluffy ficlet for Silver and his fem s/o sharing their first kiss during a parade please? Thank you!  
> &  
> Hi Liho-senpai :3 can I request a fluffy and romantic ficlet (New Years) with a bashful fem reader admitting her feelings for Silver while stargazing, then they share their first kiss? Thank you!! ~🍁leaf anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm merging these two requests because they both have a first kiss, Silver and female reader. I’m glad this sleeping beauty is getting attention

Lilia had told Silver to take his girlfriend out. (Y/N) has never spent New Year in Twisted Wonderland so Lilia told Silver that he ought to show (Y/N) around and made suggestions on what they could do together. There was going to be a parade for the celebration of the upcoming year. Though the parade wouldn’t last long so Lilia suggested other activities they could do. Silver made the plan with Lilia and asked for (Y/N)’s approval and if there were anything she wanted to change. When she didn’t have anything to add or want to change, the plan was set. First, they would have dinner together in a restaurant then watch the parade. After the parade, they would get the best place for stargazing and to see the fireworks when they enter the new year.

Silver even brewed a potion with Lilia so he wouldn’t fall asleep during their date. He drank it before they went out, hoping that the effects of it would last long enough. If it didn’t, there wasn’t anything he could do for it. The first stop for their date was a luxurious diner in the Isle of Sage. Lilia said he would cover all of their expenses that night and encouraged them to have the best experience. Throughout the dinner, they couldn't talk much, being in a place that is out of character for them, creating an awkward atmosphere. Silver thought that a fancy restaurant wasn't for them but at least the food was delicious, granted that he only ate mushroom soup. At least, (Y/N) didn't make disgusted expressions as she ate the food she ordered. 

Thankfully, their dinner was over soon and both parties wanted to leave the restaurant as soon as possible. They started to walk towards where the parade would pass. (Y/N) saw a cotton candy vendor followed by a popcorn seller. After getting themselves a cotton candy and popcorn each, they looked for the least crowded place to watch the parade. Fiding a pot for themselves, neither Silver nor (Y/N) dared to move, fearing that they would lose their spot.

The parade finally started, the huge carts filled with bright lights and different shaped objects on them, drove throughout the road. Looking at them was making Silver feel sleepy while (Y/N) was having the best time of her life in the last couple of months. Even though he drank a strong potion, its effects started to lose its power. Yet, Silver was determined to stay awake for (Y/N), he was just praying that midnight would come soon and then they could go back to their own dorms.

"That was beautiful! Thank you Silver." (Y/N) had said before kissing his cheek. He wasn't accepting it, causing his cheeks to flush. Luckily for him, he could blame the cold for his red cheeks instead of unexpected affection. The clock was nearing midnight when they went to the park on the hill, they found an unoccupied bench, moving to sit on it. (Y/N) didn't feel the cold before since they were always surrounded by people and always in motion but she felt a shiver run down toward her spine when she sat. She was rubbing her hands together to get some heat when Silver held her hands between his, trying to heat her hands. Even a simple gesture such as this seemed romantic in (Y/N)'s eyes. She was grateful for the night and saddened by the fact that it would be over soon. Nevertheless, it was time to enjoy the moment. Her attention went from their joint hands to the sky. It seemed so bright that night, seeing lots of stars up there. (Y/N) thought that must how not having air pollution must have been like. Soon, Silver's gaze followed hers, looking up. Lilia had taught him about the constellations, teaching where he would go if he had no way of learning directions. He had never considered it romantic, for him, it was just another lesson he had learned as a knight.

He let her hands go, showing a shape in the sky. "That is Capricorn constellations, you see the shape?"

"No? Where is it?" (Y/N) didn't understand what he was trying to show, to her it was just some random starsü not seeing a specific shape. Silver scooted closer to her, throwing his left arm over her shoulders and taking her right hand with his. He guided their hands towards the sky, making a shape. "Do you see it now?"

"Ye-yes." Truly, (Y/N) was able to see the Capricorn constellation now but her main focus was on the guy next to her, sitting so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. (Y/N) gulped, garnering enough courage to turn to look at her boyfriend who was still gazing at the stars. She knew he was handsome but from this proximity, it seemed like he had gotten even more handsome.

"You are not look-" Silver turned to look at her, not noticing how close their faces before. He stopped talking when their noses brushed, his eyes briefly focused on hers before her lips got his attention. Before they knew it, both were leaning towards each other, (Y/N)'s lips brushed over Silver's, tilting their heads to opposite sides instinctively. Their lips moved in sync as if it was not their first kiss - a slow and sensational kiss. Silver's hand stoked (Y/N)'s cheek lightly as (Y/N)'s hand rested on his chest.

A sudden explosion startled them momentarily, causing them to look at the source of it. It was a firework, followed by multiple fireworks. 

"Happy New Year." (Y/N) said without looking at Silver, she didn't trust herself to not blush when he looks at her.

"Happy New Year." Silver said as he rested his head on her shoulder. (Y/N) was watching the firework show attentively whilst Silver was trying to keep his eyes open.

"Thank you for this beautiful night, Silver." (Y/N) was happy that her boyfriend planned a date such as this. Little did she know that Silver didn't hear her as he was off the dreamland.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a ficlet where fem MC wants to give Valentine Chocolates to Sebek (confession kind) but is hesitant because of how Sebek feels about humans? Thank you, and Happy Valentines ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts

Everybody knew how Sebek treated and talked to humans. (Y/N) didn't know why she fell for someone who saw humans as inferior beings and talked condescendingly.  _ The heart wants what it wants, _ she thought. She would have preferred if it was someone else but she couldn't deny her heart's desire. Stealing glances at him as much as she could without him knowing, trying to be in the same group when there were joint classes, getting into the same club as him and getting familiar with people around him were what she had been doing for the past 2 months. However, none of them accomplished anything.

Valentine's Day was coming up and (Y/N) wasn't able to contain it anymore. She decided to confess her feelings and Valentine's Day was the perfect opportunity for it. She was willing to accept rejection. At least that way she would no longer wonder if he was reciprocating her attraction.

(Y/N) considered buying chocolates from Sam's Shop for Valentine's Day but that wouldn't be personal. She thought it would intimate if she were to make chocolates herself, without the help of Grim of course; having cat hair in the chocolates wouldn't be the best first impression. She asked Trey about what ingredients she needed for making chocolate and the recipes for various chocolate types. Luckily for her, Trey told her everything she needed and even offered to make it together. However, (Y/N) wanted to say that she did it on her own just for Sebek should he ask so she declined Trey's offer but asked if he could show how it's done once. 

After watching how Trey made the chocolates, (Y/N) tried to do it on her own a couple of times until she perfected her craft. Grim was more than happy to consume all of the test chocolates. Though she ought to bring him to a dentist soon because of all the sugar he ate in the past week. Regardless, because of her practice, she was able to make the perfect chocolate she could make. After spending days and huge money on making them, she was finally able to relax.

(Y/N) was excited about Valentine's Day and even began to fantasize about how her confession would go. She would give the chocolates she made to Sebek. He would see various flavours and how much effort she put into making them and understand that she was willing to spend hours on a gift for him. Then she would tell him that she liked him romantically and ask if he wanted to spend the day together and date her. He would appreciate her effort and how genuine she was and accept her confession and he would say he also liked her romantically. Her heart was about to combust from just imaging the scenario. She couldn't wait until February 14 arrived.

Finally, the day arrived. (Y/N) put on light makeup, wore her best outfit and applied perfume. She practiced what she would say to Sebek in front of the mirror countless times, hoping that she wouldn't mess up in front of him. She was ready. Since they were classmates sometimes, she had his phone number. She texted him, asking if he was free and that she needed to talk to him. Fortunately, he was free at that moment, asking what she wanted to say. He told her where he was after (Y/N) said she couldn't say it on the phone because it was an important matter.

That was it. The moment she had been waiting for had arrived. With one look at the mirror, she took the chocolates she made and went where Sebek was. Her luck was on fire today because Sebek was all alone, waiting for her under a meadow tree. It was straight out of fairytales she read as a child. "Hi," she managed to say, recalling how she imagined this would go.

"What do you want, human?" Sebek's booming voice brought him back to reality.

"I uh- ohm- yeah. I wanted to tell you something but first please accept this as a gift." She extended the chocolate box she was holding. "You know what day it is, right?" She asked, scratching her neck.

"It is Sunday." Sebek answered, not taking the box from her hands.

"Well, that is true... What I meant was which special day it is." He was making it harder for her to confess.

"Human, what are you trying to say?" It was odd but she actually found his loud voice quite endearing but now she needed to focus on her task at hand. she should have looked up if February 14 was celebrated as Valentine's Day in the Valley of Thorns.

"Okay, I will get to the point. Today is Valentine's Day, it is about love and I- I have something to tell you." (Y/N) gulped, thinking it was the point of no return. "I like you, like-like you, for some time. I've been keeping it a secret for a while but I can't anymore." She extended the chocolates once again. "I made these for you. I wanted to give you something I spent days on practicing, and hours on making them when I told you the truth." She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding while trying to calm herself down. 

She opened her eyes, waiting for his response. "HUMAN!!" Sebek started, "How could you think I would accept a gift and love confession from a magicless human like you?!?! I may be a half-fae but I will not lower myself to your standards." 

_ Oh _

_ Oh... _

_ That was... unexpected... _

_ " _ I will act as if this never happened! Good day to you, human!" Sebek left without saying anything else. Not that he needed to after what just happened.

(Y/N) was still trying to process what happened. She didn't realize she dropped the chocolates she made. She didn't realize tears were sliding down her cheek nor when she sat down on the grass. She tried to contain the sobbing, not wanting a passerby to see the state she was in.

_ I should have never confessed. At least, I still would be able to fantasize that he returned my feelings. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I was only able to think of angst when I read this request. I oops-
> 
> I really dislike Sebek talking as if humans are inferior.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write “just kiss me, I can’t take this anymore." For Azul and a female reader? Please and thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From prompt list #1  
> Italics indicate thoughts

(Y/N) wondered if Azul was dense about romance or if he was aware that she was flirting with him and chose to ignore her for either amusement or subtle rejection. She was so done with the ambiguity of the situation. Hence that was why she decided to take control. As long as she had a solid answer, she would be fine with any outcomes.

(Y/N) had the perfect plan, or more accurately, the perfect idea. It was not an original idea but she didn't care at that point anymore. She was going to confess her feelings to Azul on Valentine's Day. From Jade and Floyd, she learned that Azul would be at Mostro Lounge since Valentine's Day was one of the busiest times for a restaurant. She would confess then and there but first, she needed to practice her speech and find the most suitable outfit for V Day.

"Azul, I like you in a like-like way." (Y/N) facepalmed at the first thing she thought. She put a hand on the mirror, closing on the mirror while wiggling her eyebrows, "Azul, you water boy! You are a thief for stealing my heart!"

"What are you doing henchwoman?" (Y/N) recoiled from the mirror when she heard Grimm's voice.

"WHAT? I'm - nothing!" She turned to face the cat monster. "I'm not doing anything and you saw nothing." 

Grimm snickered, "I heard you say Azul's name. Maybe Ace and Deuce will tell me what you were doing when I tell them."

Oh hell no! "I'll give you 2 tuna cans to shut your mouth."

"20!"

"5"

"15"

"10"

"I'll take 7 and won't go below, henchwoman." Grimm said with a smug look on his face.

_He refused 10 and agreed on 7? LOL, he must have learned how to bargain from Patrick Star._ "Alright, you have yourself a deal. But now I need you to leave me alone for a little while and I'll buy your tuna cans tonight."

Luckily Grimm left without any objection. Now that (Y/N) was alone, she could continue her work.

"Azul, I consider you as romantic interest and if you do same, please date me." _Better than before so that's an improvement!_ "Oh hey Azul, watcha doing here?" _Idiot, you will be at Mostro Lounge! Of course, he will be there!_ "There is something I've been waiting to tell you. Azul, I enjoy your company a lot and I like you." _Great going,_ "I see you more than a friend and if you do so, please let me know." _That's not an email, you dum-dum!_ "more than a friend and if you also consider me more than a friend, then I have a question to ask you." _Better, at least I wouldn't ask him out before I know if he is also into me._

After practicing her confession speech more, (Y/N) tried on outfits for V Day. She decided to go with lilac and grey tones since she knew Azul liked those colors. She also practiced the best makeup that would go with the outfit she chose. When everything was set, her mind went into her imaginary scenarios AUs. At worst, they would stay as friends and eventually she would move on. Another possible outcome was that he would tell her that he thought of her the same way and they would take things slowly. At the best and most unlikely outcome, they would start making out right after she confessed her feelings that would lead to more intimate stuff. It wouldn't come true but that didn't mean she couldn't fantasize about it.

Finally, Valentine's Day arrived. (Y/N) changed her outfit, put on makeup and perfume and asked Grimm to not tell others that she was going to Mostro Lounge. When she arrived there, Azul was nowhere to be seen. Jade told her that he would arrive at his office shortly, leading her to the VIP room and leaving her there alone.

It must have been the excitement of what she was about to tell, she couldn't just sit still more than 10 seconds. Her mind was playing possible scenarios constantly and waiting for Azul to arrive was making her nervous. She couldn't help herself when her mind went into one of her fantasies which Azul returned her feelings.

"Just kiss me, I can’t take this anymore." She said, closing her eyes and acting as if she was about to kiss someone.

"What are you doing?"

_That is not how it goes, brain!_

"(Y/N)?"

_That sounded too real to be just my imagination._

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes and saw Azul standing in front of the door. "I-uh... Did I say that out loud?" (Y/N) felt her cheeks heating up as she was begging whatever the powerful being above that was not the case.

Azul walked towards his desk and sat on his chair. "I didn't foresee the prefect of Ramshackle to come to me for a contract of romance." He chuckled.

_I should just run. But I worked hard on this, it's now or never._

"That is not why I came here on Valentine's Day. Yes the topic is romance but..." (Y/N) took a deep breath, "Azul, I see you as more than _a friend..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prompt is from nsfw prompts but I couldn’t imagine it that way.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since requests are open, can i request ficlet with Ace having a crush on a fem reader and he gets jealous because she hangs out a lot with other guys and him and reader are having a fight then suddenly Ace confess and they just make out so this is NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me making out isn't NSFW, it is just kissing with more passion. You have no idea how many times I saw couples do that in the cafeteria of my uni and I'm not from one of the first world countries. Also, I tried to but I couldn't think how it would end up with a makeout session since I felt like ending it resolution is better.

(Y/N) didn't know why Ace was acting weirder than normal these past days but it was getting on her nerves. He was acting as if they were in 3rd grade and he was trying to get her attention. He was cute but that didn't diminish his jerk moves. She wished she liked anyone but Ace yet, she couldn't command her heart.

(Y/N) was going to ignore him until he realized how he treated her and hang out with her other friends. "For the love of everything that is good in this world, let teachers stop giving this much homework. My head is about to explode and I still didn't get last week's topics."

Deuce was looking as miserable as her. "Just one week? I haven't understood the last three week's classes. Crewel is going to kill me."

"Vil doesn't let anyone skip studying. One time I forgot to report what I did for the week and he put me through his stricter regimen." Epel said, shuddering from recalling what happened.

"That's rough buddy." (Y/N) put a hand on Epel and Deuce's shoulders, consoling them. "Damn it, you didn't get the reference." She laughed.

"You have such weird references, (Y/N). Your world seems crazy." Deuce commented.

"My world is crazy?! That... that's ironic coming from you." 

"I think it sounds fun." Epel added.

"I'd love to show you around if it were possible." She imagined how crazy it would be for them to experience her world. They continued their chattering, talking about different things. She needed something like this, just friends hanging out. That was until certain ginger showed up.

"(Y/N), whatcha doing?" Ace said whilst messing with (Y/N)'s hair. She just wanted to slap him for this. Cute or not, no one could mess with her hair.

"We are splitting the atom." (Y/N) answered, causing Ace to furrow his eyebrows. "We are talking, can't you see, genius?" 

"And you ask me why I mess with you when you talk to me like that." He sat between her and the others and pinched her cheek.

"Eek! Now you have done it!" (Y/N) launched to pinch his cheek back but he got up and distanced himself. She wasn't going to let him get away with it so she stood up, closing in on Ace. He seemed to understand her intentions as he started to run away. She started to chase after him, she was going to take her vengeance one way or another.

After chasing a few minutes he came to stop by the lake, trying to catch his breath that gave the opportunity to catch him. "I got ya!" She pinched his cheek and backed off the next second but Ace caught her wrist.

"No, I got you." He said with a grin.

He was about to say something but (Y/N) acted before him. "What is wrong with you?!" She couldn't hold back anymore.

"What's wrong with me? No, what's up with you?!" Ace avoiding her question made her angrier.

"For fuck's sake! You've been acting like a kindergarten boy for the past month! You used to be a jerk but you weren't a jerk to me after the day we met but then you started to act like one again!"

"I'm the jerk?!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe you shouldn't act all friendly with others then I wouldn't be a jerk!"

"You are angry that I'm friendly with my friends? That doesn't even make any sense!" She was exhausted even though they've just started their discussion.

"YES!"

"WHY?!"

"Because I like you!" 

"Wh-wh-what?" (Y/N) wasn't sure if she heard it right. It seemed so bizarre.

"I," Ace took a deep breath. "Well, the cat is out of the bag now. No point of backing down." He looked straight into her eyes. "I like you as in like-like."

(Y/N)'s brain was trying to process what he had said. She pinched herself and rubbed her eyes. She must be dreaming. After a minute, she was able to form words. "So you've been such a fucker because you discovered you like me and got jealous that I hang out with others?" She didn't give him time to respond, starting to hit his arm. "Prick!"

"Hey hey hey!" He tried to get away from her then pouted. "I've just confessed my feelings and you are just hitting me!"

"Then apologize for your behaviour."

"Are you serious? I thought we would just k-" After the look she gave him, he decided to not continue what he was about to say. "Alright, alright!" Ace got close to (Y/N) and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry for being a jerk towards you. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Okay, good." She wasn't sure if he meant it. She would make him pay later on if he acted the same way. But right now, her focus shifted to his lips, questioning if they always looked so kissable. "Are you going to ask it?"

"Ask what?"

She considered him really dense at romance. "Fine. I'll do it myself! Ace, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." After the look he got from her, he fixed his answer. "I mean yes."

"Good."

"Good."

"So... I guess we are dating."

"Yes, we do." (Y/N) couldn't contain her excitement and kissed his cheek. "Oh before I forgot, if you ever feel jealous that I hang out with my other friends and act macho about it, this relationship would be over, okay?" (Y/N) was certainly not going to date a guy who would get jealous over small things. She didn't have time nor patience for a relationship that had no trust.

"Okay okay fine! Remind me if I ever do it." Luckily Ace didn't object to it. "Now can I get a kiss?" He put his hand on his neck, closed his eyes and asked forwardly.

While sometimes he was too cheeky, (Y/N) enjoyed this side of his very much. She hoped their relationship would last as long as it could before answering his question.

"Now that you mentioned it..."


End file.
